All I want
by momof4luvntwisaga
Summary: The drive back home from a weekend escape to Forks could change everything in Bella's life.  She stops to help a stranded driver, and gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

**I had forgot to add the disclaimer above when I originally posted the chapter. I'm sorry you recieved an alert for this, but I'm posting Ch. 2 right after this to make it up to you.**

As I drove away from Charlie's house I gave him one last wave and a smile. It had been a nice weekend away from my stress, the stress that was waiting for me back home in Seattle. Needing to get away, in order to clear my mind, I had made a last minute decision to visit with my dad. The soothing quality of his quiet demeanor was just what I needed. Even though he knew the cause for my sadness he didn't mention it, and neither did I. I had caught him looking at me, more than a few times, with a look of sadness and maybe a little hope. Hope that maybe one day I would get my miracle, the baby I so desperately wanted.

Just outside of Port Angeles it began to rain and I watched the first few drops of rain hit my windshield and run down the glass before I turned on the wipers.

I raised my hand to my face to wipe the tears that were running down my cheeks. The similarity of the tears on my face being wiped dry to the rain running down the windshield and then being washed away made me smile.

"Oh, shit!" I had to quickly grab the wheel to keep from hitting a car that was abandoned not far enough off the side of the road. I decided that driving and crying while it is raining wasn't too safe. So, I plugged in and turned on my iPod, quickly picking my 'favorites' playlist. That always lifted my mood.

Driving down the 101 I sang along with Brett "I gotta touch you, cause baby we'll be… at the drive in, in the old man's Ford, behind the bushes…"

I slowed when I notice someone walking on the side of the road. He looked so pitiful hunched over with his head down trying to keep the rain out of his face, and his hands in his pockets. I made a snap decision and pulled over, crazy I know, but something made me stop. Although I stopped for this stranger, I was going to take precautions because Charlie would kill me… if this encounter didn't. Being the daughter of a police chief, I always carried my pepper spray and quickly placed it between my legs out of view. Grabbing my phone I dialed 911 but didn't hit send, I just wanted to have it ready, and wedged it under my left thigh, just out of sight. By the time I had finished my 'just in case', stuff he was opening my passenger door and climbing in.

"Thanks for stopping, it's really coming down out there. My car broke down a little ways back and my cell phone battery is dead, so I couldn't call for someone to come pick me up," he explained as he turned to look at me.

It took me a second to answer because from the little light put out by the cars overhead dome light I was frozen by the most beautiful set of eyes. They were a green I had never seen on anyone, it reminded me of my favorite jade ring that I had at home in my jewelry box, Maw sit-sit Jade. His eyes were a mix of light and dark green and a few black flecks here and there.

"Yeah, no problem. Where you headed?" I finally got out when the closing of the door snapped me back to the conversation.

"I was on my way to Seattle," he told me.

"Well I was going in that direction so I can take you to the next city."

"That sounds great, thank you. Please let me repay you in some way. Can I pay for your gas, maybe dinner or something, anything?" he offered.

"Don't worry about it, that's not necessary. Oh, I have some napkins in the glove box, they won't do much but it's all I have." I offered him.

He reached forward, opened the glove box and pulled out all the napkins I kept in there. Just as I thought, they didn't do anything but dry his face and hands. Although he had dried his face, his rain soaked hair kept dripping water down his temples.

Though the temperature in August was nice, being wet had to make it feel chilly. So to help warm him, I turned up the heater a bit. In thanks I got a smile from him, and even though he was a funny shade of blue from the lights on the dash, he was _very _good looking.

_Ha, he is hawt! _My inner teenage girl was screaming out.

There was something about this man that was drawing me to him, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I wanted to reach out and move the rain darkened hair off his forehead.

_Get a grip, Bella! You don't know that man, he could hurt you and here you are letting him into in your car and wanting to brush away his hair! Are you crazy? Great, now I'm talking to myself. _

As he put on his seat belt, I put the car in gear and got back on the road to keep from touching him. It was getting dark and the rain was coming down a little harder than before.

My iPod was still going and when Heart began to sing, "_All I want to do is make love to you_" I had to blink back tears. There was no way that I was going to cry in front of this stranger.

The irony of my situation with my husband and picking up this beautiful man, on the side of the road in the rain was not lost on me. I could see where the desperation to have a child and not being able to, could drive a person to act out the lyrics of this song. I began wondering if I could do it. I didn't know, I was feeling pretty desperate but I loved my husband and I didn't think I could hurt him like that.

Yet, there was definitely a palpable energy surrounding us in the car that made me think that maybe I could. Was it just my imagination or did he feel it too? I needed to look at him, to see if he did in fact notice the energy I thought I was feeling. I stole more than a few glances through the rearview mirror, not wanting to get caught looking at him. I caught him watching me, though, and it should have made me nervous but I wasn't. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but his brow was furrowed and I wasn't sure what to make of that.

The need to touch him kept getting stronger. It felt like we were magnets that were being pulled together. My fingers were wrapped around the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles were white. I took my right hand off and flexed it a few times in my lap to loosen it up, and the traitorous limb began to reach for him like it had a mind of its own. I managed to grab the gear shift without looking like an idiot before I touched him. Worried of his reaction, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and he was looking down at my hand.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

I wasn't sure what was going on, my body was on a different wavelength than my heart and mind.

_I love Mike, yes we've been fighting and things have been strained with all we had going on trying to get pregnant but he is my husband._

I reminded myself in an effort to keep my body in check.

"Do you mind?" Mystery man slowly reached out to point at my iPod, grazing the side of my hand and pinkie that were still rested on the gear shift. The sensation that ran from my hand to the rest of my body was enough to force me to bite my lip to keep in a very inappropriate moan.

"Sure," I squeaked out.

As he scanned through my music there were a few huhs, umms, and slight chuckles.

"What?" I finally asked not being able to take his verbally challenged un-comments.

"You have a very _diverse_ taste in music," he answered with a playful smile. My Lord, that smile had to have ruined plenty of panties, mine included.

"Thanks. I like all different kinds of music." I replied smiling back.

He didn't say anything else but nodded as he replaced the iPod. When the song he had chosen came on, I nearly wrecked the car. Def Leppard's 'Hysteria' played.

Out of touch, out of reach yeah  
You could try to get closer to me  
I'm in luck, I'm in deep, yeah  
Hypnotized, I'm shakin' to my knees

I gotta know tonight  
If you're alone tonight  
Can't stop this feeling  
Can't stop this fire

Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria  
Oh can you feel it, do you believe it?  
It's such a magical mysteria  
When you get that feelin', better start believin'  
'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe  
Hysteria when you're near

Why did he pick this song? Was he trying to tell me that he felt this odd connection between us? Did he want to see where it was going?

_Oh dear god up in heaven, and any other deity that is listening, please let that be what he is trying to tell me!_ _What? What am I saying? I love Mike, I love Mike, I love Mike. _

I kept chanting that in my head to distract me from my adulterous body's wants. The chanting worked until I looked in the mirror and caught him watching me once again as he sang the rest of the song without taking his eyes off me.

Yep, he was most definitely sending me a message, and my body received it loud and clear. I couldn't give him what he wanted, it would be so wrong.

_Hell yes, you most definitely can!_

My mind and body were yelling at me, leaving my heart completely out of the decision.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had reached for my iPod and picked the song that I wanted. I mouthed the words along with Rhianna, making sure to watch the road.

"Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

I wanted to be sure that I had his attention for the next part and gently cleared my throat. He had already been shooting glances at me but at the noise he turned his head to face me fully. I tilted my head just a little towards him and our eyes caught for just a moment. I knew there would be no turning back after this.

_Oh well, here goes nothing._

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
We can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

His eyes widened for just the briefest of moments and then returned to normal. His tongue peeking out and wetting his lips gave him away, as he shifted in his seat.

The song continued without any more help from me because the rain had really picked up and visibility was no farther than two or three feet in front of my car, even with the wipers on high.

"I think I need to pull over and wait out the rain. It's coming down too hard and can't see a thing. Do you mind or are you in a hurry to keep going?" I asked.

"No, that would be fine. We aren't going to get very far in this mess," he agreed

I took the next exit before realizing that there was only a tiny hotel off of that exit and nothing else.

I grabbed my umbrella from the back seat, and internally laughing at myself, put my phone and pepper spray in my purse. For all of my "just in case" prep, here I was at a hotel with a complete stranger after telling him with a song that I wanted him to "get it up". Absolutely not smart on my part and this definitely wouldn't be good for my marriage. I wasn't going to back out now, though. This man was gorgeous and whatever was pulling me to him was just getting stronger and I wanted to explore what exactly "it" was.

Looking at me, he smiled that panty dropping smile and asked, "Ready?"

I didn't miss the double entendre in his question. Swallowing the nervous energy down, I nodded, not trusting my voice to work properly.

We ran for the lobby and I managed to get wet, even with my umbrella. He chose to just run with nothing to cover himself with and was completely soaked, again, when he reached the door. He held it open for me while I shook out my umbrella. I turned around to grab the door, but grabbed his hand instead. We both inhaled sharply at the same time. The sensation I felt in the car at his slight touch was so much more intense at this solid contact. Our eyes locked and I couldn't look away, his eyes were much more vibrant in the light than they had been in the car.

"Hi, can I help you?" the clerk at the check-in desk asked.

Startled by the clerk we both chuckled slightly because we had not moved since I had touched him and were just standing in the open doorway more than long enough.

"Yes, we need…" he turned around to look at me to gauge my reaction or maybe giving me an out as he finished his request "…a room?"

I smiled and gave him a small nod. He turned back to the clerk to finish the registration and I released a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding_. I'm really going to do this, what am I thinking?_ I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to let this man and the connection I felt to him walk out of my life forever without at least trying to figure it out.

Quickly set to getting my phone out of my purse, I called my husband to let him know I'd be home in the morning.

Mike's voicemail picked up. I left him a brief message letting him know that a heavy rain storm had forced me to stop outside of Seqium and I'd phone him as soon as I got back on the road.

I couldn't tell him I loved him at the end of the message knowing what I was planning on doing. I turned my phone off and shoved it back in my purse. The light caught my wedding ring reminding me that Mr. Mysterious may have seen it. If he had, would we still be here? Would he want to do this even if he knew I was married? Was he married? I hadn't noticed a ring on his finger and maybe he didn't see my ring or care that I was married. I didn't want to risk it so I took it off and put it in a zippered pocket of my purse.

I never took my ring off so it felt odd. I rubbed my finger where my ring had been just as I heard, "We're all set." I looked up and saw his hand extended showing me the way. I took a step towards him and the secret that this night would forever hold. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me towards the hall leading to our room.

We stopped at the door with plaque number 24. He looked at me before placing the key card in the slot, and his eyes were almost asking if I was sure that this was what I wanted. Looking at him, I grabbed his hand, pushing it forward and the card into its place as confirmation to his unasked question.

The room was nothing special just like any other, a double size bed, a tv, small round table and chair, vanity and bathroom. He took his wallet and phone from his jean's pocket and placed it on the dresser and turned towards me.

"I...uh," he started and pointed toward the bathroom. "I'm going to go dry off."

"Okay," I answered still standing by the door. He quickly turned and I watched him disappear into the bathroom. He was tall, with long legs and his ass in those wet jeans looked so tight you could bounce quarters off it. The t-shirt he wore was sticking to him accentuating his back and shoulder muscles.

The closing of the bathroom door broke off my ogling, and brought on a bout of nerves that rivaled those I would imagine first time sky divers might have. I walked to the mirror above the dresser and straightened my clothes and my hair. I looked around the room trying to decide where I wanted to be when he came out. The chair at the table, on the dresser, or the bed were my only options. I could hear him moving around in the bathroom, so I quickly sat at the end of the bed. I was looking down at my hands when I heard the door open. I took in a long steadying breath and let it out slowly before I lifted my head.

I raised my eyes up slowly taking in his body as he was walking toward me with tentative steps.

_Oh dear god, these panties are official ruined!_

I was grateful I had chosen to sit, because the sight of him in nothing but a towel, slung low on his hips, would have buckled my knees. I took in his naked torso and the muscles that had been previously hidden. He had that delectable V that pointed to hidden treasures below, and an eight pack that begged to be licked. My eyes kept moving upward taking in his extremely well formed chest. I had to wipe at my mouth to check for any drool because the man was a walking orgasm. He seriously should be put on a pedestal in a museum for all to enjoy.

When my eyes finally lifted to his, he stopped and I let out a heavy breath. He had been toweling off his hair and he brought his hand, still holding the towel, down to his side. His hair was still too wet to know exactly what color it was, but it looked to have a bit of bronze mixed in with brown.

Wanting to close the space between us, I stood and took a small step in his direction. The spark between us was almost visible it was so strong. I had never felt anything like it. I needed to calm down a bit or I was going to make a fool out of myself, and quickly decided to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," I told him and pointed to the bathroom door like he had just a few minutes before.

He just nodded.

Walking toward him the pull was almost impossible to ignore. I bit my lip hard enough to cause myself pain just to have something else to focus on.

As I was about to pass by him, his left hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. That electric tingly feeling was back in full force causing me to stop and turn my face to look at him. He was looking down at me with those green eyes that felt like they were looking into my soul. I couldn't hold back anymore, I had to touch him. Using my free hand, I dragged it up his arm feeling his muscles twitch under my fingers. I turned my body to face his side and kissed his arm gently where my fingers had just passed. He shuddered and before I knew it he was facing me with one arm around my waist. His hand was splayed open at the small of my back, while the other hand cupped the back of my head. Lowering his face to mine, his eyes were darting back and forth between my eyes and mouth. The tip of his tongue came out to wet his lips. That was my undoing; I crashed my mouth into his and wove my fingers into his hair. His lips were soft but forceful and when I felt the tip of his tongue lick my top lip asking for entrance, I let him in. Our tongues danced together neither fighting for dominance even though the kiss was almost frantic. I swallowed the deep moan that he let out and it went straight to my girly bits.

We broke apart, needing to breathe. His mouth trailed down to my neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin there. The hand at the small of my back made its way to the swell of my butt and he grabbed it tightly. It was my turn to moan, and I felt him smile into my neck. He found one of my favorite spots, the one just where my neck and shoulder met, and sucked on it, giving just the right amount of attention. Grabbing tighter to his hair, I held his head right where it was.

"Right here?" he asked and nipped at the same spot.

"Uh-huh," was all I could get out.

"What about… here?" he kissed a little higher.

"Yeah," I breathed out.

He moved higher to just below my ear lobe and bingo, there was spot number two.

Before he could ask my mouth was telling him he was in the right place, "Ooh yes, right there!"

He ran his nose along the shell of my ear and I felt his hot breath on my ear when he exhaled.

"You smell good enough to eat," he almost growled, nibbling my ear lobe and causing my eyes to close. He pulled away just enough that it allowed me to bring my hands over his shoulders and down to his chest. I watched my fingers as they moved around his body. I followed my caresses with soft kisses and goosebumps erupted on his skin where I had placed my lips.

As I showered attention onto his body with my hands and mouth, he brought his hands to my shoulders and ran them down my arms until they reached my waist. He brought me into him by my hips and I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach.

_Whoa, hello there big boy! _

I wasn't sure that my body could accommodate him but I would soon be finding out. Needing a distraction from his large manhood, I tiptoed and kissed him again. His big hands slid from my hips up to my ribcage over my shirt.

Leaning forward he placed his lips on mine and this kiss was soft and gentle. His right hand continued up until it was palming my breast. His thumb rubbed my cloth covered nipple, and I felt it tighten into a hard peak.

The sound of us trying to catch our breath was the only thing that could be heard in the room when we seperated. He took the opportunity and reached for the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head in a swift motion. He stared at my upper body now in only a bra. His green eyes were deep pools full of lust and raw need. He was watching me like predator watches its prey. The fire he was causing to burn in me at his intense stare felt like I would spontaneously combust at any moment. I stepped away from him, back towards the bed, hoping he would follow me. Another three steps backward and the back of my legs hit the bed. I watched him take the steps needed for his body to be pressed against mine.

As I started to sit, I heard him say no and grab my waist to keep me from getting on the bed. I froze and my mind was racing.

_Why did he stop me? Did he change his mind? He's right, we shouldn't be doing this. What was I thinking? _

"I'm sorry I thought…," he stopped my words with his mouth on mine and I instantly forgot my previous mental rant. I felt his fingers at the button of my pants.

"I just want to get these out of the way. You're too covered up."

I nodded. "Good idea," I breathed out and began kissing my way up his chest to his neck.

He got my pants off and heard him mumble, "That's better."

Leaning forward, he wrapped his hands around the back of my thighs, at the same time taking advantage that our mouths were so close by occupying my lips with his. He lifted me up and placed me on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Our lips and tongues still tangled in a hot and hurried attack that didn't feel like enough, I scooted back on the bed as he crawled above me.

Before I was able to lie back, he had turned us over so I was laying on him. I straddled his thighs and saw the serious tent that he was pitching and raised an impressed eyebrow at him. His deep chuckle filled the room and shook his whole body and mine.

I couldn't wait anymore, I had to see what he was hiding under that towel _(not too successfully I might add_). I grabbed the top edge of the towel that was tucked in to keep it up and pulled, watching his reaction. His breath hitched and it spurred me on. As the towel separated, it revealed his much larger than average manhood. My eyes widened and I began to worry that I was going to walk away, or hobble, away from this a little worse for wear.

I looked at his face and the slightly crooked smile he was wearing caused more wetness to soak my already drenched panties. I wouldn't be surprised if my lust was dripping down the inside of his thighs.

His hand cupped on my cheek brought me out of my mind.

"We'll take it slow and if I'm hurting you, we can stop." At those words I almost fell off the bed. Was this man for real? When, in the history of hook-ups did a man offer to stop for any reason?

"That's very accommodating of you," I replied.

I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes before he answered, "I'm not the one who needs to be _accommodating."_

With a tilted head and raised eyebrows, I chuckled, "Ha ha ha, very funny. Seriously, though, thank you for being so thoughtful."

Quickly sitting up, he kissed me and made me forget any concerns I had, even though said concern was now trapped between us. His mouth trailed hot kisses over my chin, down the front of my neck, across my collar bone to my shoulder. As his mouth reached the strap of my bra, his fingers pulled it out of the way and down my arm. He licked and sucked his way down the edge of the cloth, crossing over to the other side, mirroring the same trail as he made his way up on the other side.

When both straps were around my elbows, he reached around pressing his long hands flat against my back as his mouth was once again on mine. While taking my lower lip into his mouth and biting it gently, his fingers undid the clasp of my bra. His hands ran up my back and over my shoulders.

Pulling my arms out of the offending cloth I heard him mummer something under his breath that sounded like _beautiful_ but I couldn't be sure.

He pulled us down so I was laying on him and rolled until he was situated over me and between my legs. The pressure he was putting on my overheated girl bits felt amazing. He pushed forward trying get some friction and I couldn't help the porn moan that came out of me.

He grunted burying his face in my neck. I shivered at the heavy exhale that left him and blew over my neck. Leaning on one arm, the other hand found its way to my breast. Covering most of it, he used his index finger to trace around the areola, before his circles closed in over my nipple causing it to tighten even more.

Keeping up his ministrations on that breast, his mouth suddenly closed around the other.

"That feels so good," I breathed out, tangling my hands in his damp hair to hold him in place.

Teeth scraped over my nipple, making my back arch off the bed pushing myself into him further. He switched the attention he was giving my chest so that his mouth was now on the opposite breast while his hand held it firmly.

Writhing under him I needed more. My body was on fire; every point of contact that our bodies made felt like live wires sparking between us.

"Please, more. I need more," I begged. The hand on my breast began the journey down my stomach, stopping at the edge of my panties. He ran a finger from one hip to the other causing goosebumps to break out over my abdomen in anticipation of what he was going to do.

"So wet," he grunted out when his finger rubbed over my bundle of nerves covered in wet cloth. He placed small kisses along the top edge of my underwear where his finger had previously circuited.

I threw my head further back into the pillows as his rubbing sped up and his kissing progressed lower. Just as his mouth joined his fingers, he was gone. My eyes snapped open in time to see him kneel between my legs, hook his fingers in my panties, and yank them down. I pulled my knees up to help get my feet out. As soon as my feet were free I was about to lay my legs back down when his hands closed over my knees keeping them up and me open to him. The tip of his tongue swept across his lip, turning my insides to goo.

Not looking away from my face, his hands slid down my thighs. It felt like hours passed before he finally reached my core. His long finger slipped between my obscenely wet folds. His eyes rolled back and closed, a rumbling his throat. Resuming the previous fast pace he rubbed over and circled around my clit.

I was already so close and he was only touching me with his hand. In an effort to hold it off just a bit longer, I fisted the sheets digging my nails into my palms, dug my heels into the mattress, and bit my lip hard enough to cause some pain. My thighs were shaking and I really had to try not to squeeze his hand closed in between them.

"Let go. Cum for me," his words almost pushed me over the edge, but I wanted to hold on to this feeling a little longer.

Shaking my head from side to side I panted out," Not yet… feels too… good."

A finger pushed into my core and pumped in and out a few times, before he added a second, "Shit you're so tight. I need you to come. Please don't hold back we have all night."

When his fingers found my g-spot, and his mouth once again closed over my nipple I couldn't hold it in any more. "Ahhh, right there…YES!"

He slowed the pumping of his fingers while I rode out my orgasm. I felt like Jell-o when he pulled his fingers out of my body and I watched him use his hand soaked in my juices to stroke his engorged cock. It was such a simple act but it was mesmerizing to watch and know that it was my cum that he was using to pleasure himself with.

I had to touch him. I reached down between my legs rubbing my fingers between my folds getting them good and wet. He watched me with hooded, lust filled eyes, as I sat up, reached out and wrapped my fingers around his shaft.

"Ummm," he hummed in pleasure as his head fell back.

I pumped my hand up and down a few times before bringing my other hand to cup his boys, giving them some play time as well. I kept my pace quick but not too fast. Every few strokes I would bring my palm up over the head before bringing it back down and watch him lose his control and push his hips into my palm.

I could feel him start to twitch. "I need you…to stop…before I embarrass…myself," he got out between gasps.

He allowed me to pump him a few more times before he lunged forward, pushing me into the bed making me shriek and giggle like a school girl. My laugh was cut off abruptly by a gasp when I felt the head of his cock pass between my lower lips. I couldn't control my body from tensing up.

Something around us changed at that moment. His eyes went from intense raw lust to soft and caring.

"Relax, baby, you need to relax so it doesn't hurt," he cooed at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb as his fingers wrapped around the side of my neck. Looking into my eyes he leaned down and kissed me so softly that if I hadn't seen him do it, I would have thought that our lips never touched. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, I felt the tension leave my body. I watched his face taking in his beautiful features and getting lost in the sensation as he began to push his hips forward. With each gently nudge forward, he gave my body time to adjust and I appreciated it. I didn't feel pain per se, just an uncomfortable stretching that disappeared after a few moments.

Like a bolt of lightning, everything I had been feeling all night came to the front of my mind. The feeling in the air around us, the pull that I felt towards him, the tingling when we touched, the way he made my body feel like no else had, how we melted together into one once our hips were flush and he was sheathed completely inside of me. It all felt so right that it made me sigh. I wanted this forever, but I knew couldn't keep him. I was married and until tonight, I was happy with my husband. Was this what finding your true soul mate was supposed to feel like? I thought I had found that in Mike, but I never felt any of this with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a worried look marring his face.

Placing my palm on his cheek, trying to put all the warmth and affection into my smile that I felt in my heart, I answered him with absolute honesty. "Yes, this is perfect. I don't want this feeling to end." I was sure he wouldn't recognize the double meaning in that statement.

"Me either," was his quiet reply before he rested his forehead on mine. Before he lowered his head a flash of some emotion flitted across his face but it was gone before I could be sure of what I saw.

We both sighed when he finally began to pull back and slide inside again in a languid motion. We kissed every part of each other that we could reach without having to separate our bodies. Our hands roamed all over each other's body, almost as if trying to catalogue everything they touched.

Our heavy breathing, mingled with our moans, sighs, and grunts filled the space around us. No words were used or needed, we could see everything that needed to be said in each other's eyes.

We were both shaking with need for a release. His thrusting came faster and faster until the sound of skin slapping skin overpowered any other. He wrapped a hand around the back of my thigh, bringing my leg up to wrap around his waist and I followed suit with the other leg. He wedged his hand between us and used his thumb to tease my clit

"Oh god…I'm-," the words were lost as he crashed his mouth to mine and swallowed my screams. One more thrust and he froze, buried the hilt.

"Fuuuck," he grunted into my neck. We laid in a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs for an unknown amount of time while we waited for our breathing to return to normal.

"Wow, that was…wow." Apparently I wasn't the only one with a sex fogged brain.

"Yep," was my brilliant answer.

Rolling over onto his back, he pulled me onto him so that my head was on his chest and I had to drape my leg over his. Wrapping his arm around my back he started to caress my back in long smooth strokes from my shoulder to the dimples in my lower back. His other hand was laid on top of mine until I lifted my hand and laced our fingers together.

Now more than ever, I knew that he was the one that God had made for me. Even in silence, we were comfortable just being in the moment and closing out the world. How was I going to leave him behind and go on with my life like nothing happened?

"What are you thinking?" he asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"How happy I am right now, here with you." No sense in lying, in the morning we would go our separate ways, never to see each other again. As right as this was, I had a husband at home who loved me and we were working towards a family. I couldn't leave him now after all we had been through.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I would love nothing more than to stay wrapped up in this bubble of perfection with you." His eyes held no deceit, maybe he did feel the same things I did. I'd never truly know.

We had a few more hours left of our night and I planned to make use of it. I ran my hand down to his hips and notice he hadn't gone completely flaccid. With a smirk on my face I sat atop him and rubbed the head of his member on my still sensitive nerves, bringing him back to life.

We enjoyed the next few hours switching from slow and sensual love making to fast and hard fucking. We were completely exhausted by the time we got in the shower.

We lay in bed, quietly holding one another face to face for a long time, but didn't speak. Eventually, his breathing slowed and evened out and I knew he had fallen asleep. I needed to leave before he woke up, but it was so hard to pull myself away from him. I decided that a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, so I laid there knowing I was going to disappear and never see the man, who would forever own a piece of my heart, ever again. I ran my finger ever so lightly over his eyebrow, down his cheekbone, across his lips, over his chin, down his neck over his Adam's apple, to his collarbone, finally reaching his chest above his heart. I placed a kiss over his heart and eased myself out of his grasp. Before getting off the bed, I kissed his soft lips for the last time.

I got dressed in the dark and grabbed my purse off the dresser on my way to the door. With a last look over my shoulder, I felt my heart break looking at the naked man on the bed, knowing we were meant to be but never would be. I caught sight of a notepad and pen on the table and decided to leave him a note, a little something to remember our night together.

_How are you going to start the note, Bella, you don't even know his name. _

Looking in his wallet would be a logical thing to do, but if he didn't tell me his name maybe there was a reason. I chose not to look and just began to write.

_I'm sorry I left while you were sleeping_._ I hope you aren't too upset._ _I'll never know how you felt about tonight but I want you to know that this was a night I will carry with me forever. I will never forget you and our wonderful night of passion._

_Forever thinking of you,_

_Isabella_

I signed my name so he would have a name to put with the face, if he cared to remember me at all. I walked quietly back over to the bed and placed the note on the pillow next to him. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye, my beautiful stranger."

Walking to the door I had to wipe a tear away as it ran down my cheek. This time I didn't look back because I knew I wouldn't leave if I did.

Just before the door shut completely behind me, I heard him mutter a sleepy, "My angel." The soft click of the door sliding home sounded deafening to my ears.

I had to get the hell out of there before I turned around and started banging on the door, so I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to my car. I jumped in, turned the key, and started the drive back to Seattle.

**AN:**

**I hope that you guys like this. It is the first story that I have written since I was in school and that was many, many years ago! It was inspired by the song _All I want to do is make love to you _by Heart, which I love. If you haven't heard it you may want to give it a listen. **

**I have to send a huge Thank you to troublefollows1017 for pre-reading this and cleaning up all my mistakes(which were many!), and for all the support and encouragment to get me to post this baby. **

**Drop me a review to let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

The drive to Seattle was one I made so many times that I could do it without much thought or concentration, which left my mind free to go to places I wasn't ready for it to go yet. I wasn't ready to face the guilt and confusing about what I had just done with that beautiful stranger.

Instead I thought about what brought me to Forks in the first place and all the things that have happened since then. My mom, Renee, and I moved to Phoenix when I started high school. She met Phil, her husband, the summer before my senior year and they were married before school started. I wanted to avoid all the newlywed bliss that they would be having all over the house and chose to move in with my dad, Charlie.

I visited my dad every summer. We had a close relationship even though he lived so far away. He lived in Forks, Washington and it was fun getting to spend the entire summer in a different place, but it got boring pretty quick, the older I got. You could only take so many hikes in the woods before it all started to look the same.

Getting up every weekend before the sun so you could 'get the drop on the fish' lost its appeal pretty fast, too. Billy was dad's best friend and fishing buddy. He would go with dad and me every time we went, and he would bring his son, Jacob, who was my age. Being able to play with Jacob was the one thing that kept me fishing a few summers longer. Dad began to take me away on vacation for a couple of weeks during our summer visits after I told him I was getting bored in Forks.

The summer I was eight, I met my best friends, Alice and Rosalie. They were dad's neighbors and had moved into town sometime between my summer visits. We spent as much time as possible together, trying to squeeze in a full year's friendship into the 2 months I was there. The three of us were joined at the hip from June to August.

Making the decision to move to Forks had been very easy, knowing that I would be starting my senior year at Forks High with my two best friends. We were inseparable. After graduation we all went to college at UW and shared an apartment. The frat parties, boys, pulling all nighters, boys, sneaking into clubs with our fake IDs, classes, did I mention boys? Yeah, we definitely had a good time!

I met Mike our senior year of college and we had been together ever since. We married the year after we graduated, and bought a house. We began trying to start a family about a year ago. That last goal had been harder to achieve than we thought it would be. After trying to conceive on our own for over a year, to no avail, we finally decide to have everything checked out to make sure that all was in working order on both our parts.

The past year had been filled with doctor's appointments, blood tests, ultrasounds, getting samples for counts, ovulation kits, counting days in cycles, and a million other things to try to figure out why we weren't getting pregnant. The only reason that had come to light was Mike's swimmers were a little on the low side. He changed his undies to help counteract the restriction and overheating, yet we still had no baby to show for our efforts.

Things at home were strained to say the least. This nonexistent baby had taken over our lives, our thoughts, our emotions, and turned everything on end. Mike threw himself into work. Taking on more projects meant longer hours away from home and some traveling. I was really pissed off at him for doing so because we wouldn't have as much time together to devote to trying to get pregnant.

This week had been especially hard because Mike was away and I was ovulating, making this another month without the possibility of getting pregnant. I couldn't take the looks of pity from the few coworkers and acquaintances who knew what was going on. So I packed my bags and drove to Forks, leaving it all behind for a couple of days. Mike wasn't due to be home until Sunday, which allowed me to have a peaceful weekend with my dad.

I was actually able to focus on other things and had a fun time. I took walks in the woods behind the house, which I hadn't done in years, and hung out with Jacob.

Saturday morning, I got up early and drove to La Push to spend the day with Jake. Dad showed up after his shift at the station with pizza and beer. We sat around eating and catching up.

Sunday, I got up early and cooked breakfast for Dad and me. Dad knew why I had escaped home but he didn't push me to talk about it and gave me the space I needed. We were almost done with breakfast when he finally couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It'll all work out as it should Bells," Dad finally said.

"I know, Dad. It has just taken so long that I'm beginning to think we're not meant to have a child of our own. We've been talking about adoption lately and are going to start looking into it a bit more. Maybe this is how we are meant to have a baby, I don't know. It's just all so much to deal with." I took a bite of my toast to keep the lump in my throat from getting any bigger.

"You'll get your baby, just try not to stress too much, it will happen when the time is right," he said, reaching out to pat my hand.

I couldn't keep up this conversation without crying and changed the subject knowing he would let it go.

"I'm going to be making you some meals to fill up your freezer while you're at work. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"You know what I like. Surprise me." He smiled and got up to put his dishes in the sink.

"I have to get going, but I'll be home before you leave. Have a good day, Bells," he said, putting on his gun holster and coat with "Chief Swan" embroidered on the front.

"You too, Dad. I'll see you later. Be careful."

"Always am," he called back over his shoulder on the way out the door.

~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~

I spent my day cooking and when dad returned from work we ate dinner together before I had to leave. We talked a bit more of things we had coming up and when I'd be able to visit again. I was grateful that dad didn't bring up the baby subject again. After exchanging hugs and a goodbye kiss, he made me promise to drive safely and call when I made it home.

Not being able to occupy my mind with inconsequential things any longer it drifted back to why I didn't make it home last night.

I had cheated on my husband. We have been together for four years and although things have been rough lately there was no excuse for what I had done. I had ruined my marriage by acting like a hormonal teenager. What am I going to do? I need to tell Mike but I'm scared of how he'll react. He is going to be so hurt and probably leave me. He has every right to and I wouldn't blame him. I have broken his trust in me and he may not care to try to fix it. Why should he? He could move on and find someone who wasn't broken, someone who could give him children. Someone who wouldn't humiliate him by going behind his back and screwing a stranger she picked up on the side of the road.

What is wrong with me? I had been given so many opportunities last night to stop and leave but I made the decision to stay. Why couldn't I walk away? So what if he was gorgeous. So what if I was drawn to him. So what if he was meant to be yours. Mike is who I married. I should have respected the vows that I made. I don't know what I should do. If I tell Mike about what happened last night I risk losing everything. If I keep my secret, things will remain the same as long as I can pull off the lie. I have never been very good at lying but I have to try. I won't lose my husband, our home, our life we built together for one night of passion with a beautiful stranger. My beautiful stranger.

I looked around to see where I was and figured I had about another thirty minutes until I made it home. There was no way I could face my husband yet. Not wanting my him to see me look like I had just been thoroughly used, I ran through the Starbucks drive-thru to purchase a caramel macchiato and a cheese danish. I parked my car to eat, wasting time until Mike left for work.

Sitting there hiding out, I thought about last night. My stranger should have been waking up soon. I wondered if he would be mad at me, if he'd even care enough to be mad or if I was just like every one night stand in history. A few times last night, he looked like he felt the connection between us but I couldn't be sure. I don't know why but I wanted him to remember me. I wanted to mean something to him, like he did to me. Not that any of it mattered, we would never see each other again. Anything that we may have felt or done will forever be locked away in that room and in my memory, and hopefully his.

Just as I'd planned, the house was empty when I got home. I went upstairs to unpack and get ready for work. I'd be a little late but I had gotten ahead on my work on Friday. I made a quick call to Angela, my boss, letting her know I was running late, just to cover my butt.

In my closet, I browsed through my clothes and picked out a black pant suit with a blue camisole.

I could still smell my mystery man on my skin and didn't want to lose the last memento I had of him. His scent was on my arm that had been resting on his chest only hours before and I got lost in the memory of him; his muscles, his long hands, his caresses, his soft lips, his passionate kisses, his messy hair, and his unique eyes. At the thought of his eyes, I ran to my jewelry box and fished out my Jade ring, putting it on my finger. The color was almost a perfect match.

I had to change my camisole to a green one because I was not taking this ring off today. If I couldn't look in his eyes ever again, I would at least be able to look at a pretty good replica. It was a physical reminder to the night we spent together, reminding me that it really happened.

I arrived at work only an hour late. When I stepped into my office, my phone was ringing. Leaning over the front of my desk, I picked it up, "New Horizons Publishing, this is Isabella Newton. How may I help you?"

"Hi baby, how are you? I missed you this morning," Mike's voice came over the line.

"I'm good. I'm sorry, I was starving and couldn't wait until I got home to eat so I stopped for breakfast," I answered in a half truth.

"I don't have anything on my schedule after four today and plan to head home early," he said. Pausing for a moment, he continued with a lowered voice, "I thought I'd make good on my promise to spend our free time together in bed, what do you think?"

Just then I spotted some new manuscripts on my desk with a note from Angela asking to get them back to her today.

"As great as that sounds, Mike, I was an hour late to work this morning so I have to stay late to finish reading through some new manuscripts that I need to give back Angela today."

"No problem, I'll get dinner and have everything ready for when you get home, Bella. Do you know around what time you'll be able to leave?"

"I think I should be home no later than seven, but if I don't start now I'll never be done in time."

"Okay, I can take a hint. Have a good day sweetheart, I love you," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Love you, too and I'll see you soon," I finished and hung up.

Sitting in my chair behind my desk, I took a moment to calm myself. There was no way I could be with Mike tonight, he would know. Wouldn't my body feel different to him after last night. Mike had mentioned before that he loved our "welcome home sex" and I was certain that he would be expecting our usual welcome home routine. _Way to go, Bella, how are you going to get out of this one?_

Needing to get my mind off the potential disaster that would be waiting for me at home, I quickly flipped through some of the papers on my desk. I decided to grab myself a cup of coffee before settling in to start reading.

My morning flew by but occasionally my mind would drift to the events of last night when I would catch a glimpse of my ring. Then the guilt and feeling like a horrible person would follow. The phone ringing or someone dropping by my office would put me back on track.

Finally, lunch time rolled around. I grabbed my purse and made my way out of the building to meet Alice and Rosalie for our routine Monday lunch date at our favorite bistro. We met every Monday and Friday for lunch.

"Hello ladies, don't you both look lovely on this fine Monday afternoon," I called out to them as I approached our usual table, leaning down to give them each a side hug before sitting in my seat.

"Huh, Alice, if I didn't know any better I'd say that our girl here got laid since the last time we've seen her." Rosalie's very eloquent words caused my heart to stutter a beat before returning to its normal rhythm.

My best friends knew me too well for me to lie… so I didn't.

"Yep," I said popping the p, although I wasn't about to tell them that it was with a complete stranger.

"So it's true when they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder," Alice said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"More like the cock grow harder," Rosalie murmured with a smirk.

"ROSE!" Alice and I snapped at her, but then laughter erupted from all of us.

We fit together perfectly, although we were so very different in personality and looks.

Rosalie was tall, with long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, blue eyes that could rival the sky and a body that made models cry in envy. She looked like she stepped off the cover of a Cosmo magazine, but her looks were deceiving. She was a grease monkey to the nth degree and loved every minute that she spent under the hood of a car. She owned her own garage a few blocks from my office and was doing pretty well for herself. Being every man's wet dream had made her very popular in this area with the all the businessmen needing repairs on their cars. I think most of them were hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her under their hood.

Alice, was a tiny little thing, but has the tenacity of a pit bull. Her black hair was in a cute pixie cut that turned up at the ends, and when she looked at you with those grey eyes of hers it was like she could see everything. If Rose was the model on the cover then Alice was the genius designer they were featuring. She worked at a small fashion house here in Seattle but spent a lot of time traveling all over the world for fashion shows, designing clothes for celebrities, and looking for new materials and designs for new lines.

Then there was me, I was short with long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, but still pretty cute, if I do say so myelf. I loved books, most would call me nerdy, but when I got together with Rose and Alice, the hidden deviant inside came out to play. We had gotten in plenty of trouble as kids. Who am I kidding we still did.

"Now that we have established my extracurricular activities over the weekend, what did I miss while I was in Forks?"

"Not much, Rose and I went out on a double date Saturday night." Alice tried to play it off nonchalantly, but her lips turning up at the ends gave her away.

"Yeah, so…" I rolled my hand at her to keep talking.

That was all the prodding she needed. She leaned forward onto the table and she was off with the story of their weekend.

"Well you know Rose's regular customer, the one with the muscles?"

She didn't wait for me to answer but before she opened her mouth to continue, Rose interrupted her.

"Emmett Cullen," she breathed out with the dreamy grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her because she was not one to act mushy.

Alice regained control of the conversation, "You also know he has been trying to get our girl here to go out with him since the first time he stepped foot in her garage." I nodded. "He seems to have won the Ice Queen over with a secret weapon that he finally unleashed on her Friday."

I shit you not, Rose swooned. Rosalie Hale did not swoon.

She continued where Alice left off, "He brought in a silver with black racing stripes '71 Chevelle, with a 375 horsepower, 396 cubic inch V8 motor, for me to tune up. I swear I heard angels singing when he pulled that baby into my bay. The man was my kryptonite before he brought me that dream to work on and I was fighting so hard to keep our relationship professional, but seeing my dream man in my dream car I had to concede defeat. Then I had to go changed my panties."

Our waiter came to take our drink orders and we went ahead and placed our food orders since we always ordered the same thing anyway, Chicken Caesar Salad.

"I let Emmett stay to watch me work on his car because every good turn deserves another and I wanted him as turned on as I was. I unzipped my jumper just enough to show of the girls and leaned over the engine on the opposite side of the car as him, to give him a good look. After finishing the inspection on my side of the car, I walked to his side and squeezed myself in the tiny space between him and his car. Making sure that my ass rubbed his crotch and that boy is packing quite a tool," Rosalie informed us, sounding very impressed.

"By the time I finished his tune up we were both sweating from the fight we were slowly losing against our sexual tension. I was standing at the front of his car admiring it when he leaned into the front seat grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling something down. Stepping around the door he walked over to where I was standing. He reached up slowly sliding his hand and the note into the chest pocket of my jumper. Before he pulled his hand out, he used the back of his fingers to rub my nipple making me hiss. He said, 'Call me,' with a smirk and then left."

It seemed Rose had finally met her match.

"He left her so turned on that she called me and told me not to make plans on Saturday, that we had dates," Alice said chuckling.

"I was seriously considering going to the bathroom and Jilling off, but decided to wait until I saw him next. It was definitely worth the wait," she said, making us laugh again.

Our salads arrived after we had regained our composure. We continued talking about the call Rose made to Emmett, letting him know to meet her Saturday night at Trinity at 11. She also told him that he would need to bring a friend because she was going to bring one, otherwise there was no date. Emmett promised he would and held true to his word bringing a friend for Alice.

"The friend he brought for me was a southern charm named Jasper Whitlock, my future husband," Alice announced with no hint of joking in her voice. I cut my eyes to Rosalie to make sure I heard her right and she nodded.

"What does the future Mr. Brandon look like?" I inquired. The smile that lit up her face could have lit Time Square at two in the morning.

"He's tall, with blonde wavy hair that reaches his chin, beautiful blue eyes and a southern accent so swoon worthy that had I been wearing panties, they would have melted off."

"Alice, wasn't that a bit presumptuous of you? What if he had been ugly or, not like this would ever happen, but if he wasn't into you?" I hedged.

"That's okay I had Jack at home waiting for me." Jack was her rabbit, her pink vibrating rabbit. I shook my head chuckling and kept eating while they recounted their evening and bedroom antics with their new men.

I felt sad at the fact that my best friends had met someone over the weekend and were dishing the goods on them, like we normally did, but I couldn't share my beautiful stranger with them. I was torn. I wanted to tell them so badly. I wanted to put it out in the cosmos so that it would feel more real. I knew that they would never judge me, but something kept the secret locked in my heart. Maybe it was my way of being able to keep him for myself even if he would never really be mine. Then again maybe I kept it to myself because I didn't want to be seen as a failure. Telling them I cheated on my husband and could possibly have ruined my marriage would just add another thing to the Bella's Failures list.

I shook myself out of my sad mood and enjoyed the rest of our lunch. They told me more about their wonderful new men and how they had spent the entire weekend with them. They were so happy and I was happy for them. Saying our goodbyes I told them we would have to get together so I could meet the guys that had won their hearts.

The rest of my day at work went as planned. I was able to leave the office at a decent time and be home by seven like I had promised Mike. When I walked in the door, I was met with the smell of Mexican food.

_Yummy!_

"Mike?" I called out trying to find out where he was.

"In the living room," he hollered back.

I turned the corner to our living room and found him leaning over the coffee table, with our food on it, lighting some candles in the center of the table. Smiling at him as I stepped further into the room, he stood up and met me a few steps inside the doorway. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I missed you, Bella. I'm so glad you're home."

Pulling away from the kiss, I hugged him back and turned my head so my cheek was flat on his chest. I could hear his heart beat under my ear and was comforted with the familiarity of being in his arms.

"I missed you too. How was your trip?"

"It was good. We got a lot of the blueprints finalized so I won't have to go back before they are well into the build, unless there is an emergency," he answered. "Bella, I really don't want to talk about work. I just want to eat and enjoy an evening with my wife."

"Ummm, that sounds good to me. Let me change out of my work clothes. I'll be right back," I replied, pulling out of his grasp to go upstairs.

"Hurry back," he called behind me.

I made my way to our room, taking off my jacket on the way. I always felt like getting out of my work clothes was the equivalent of stripping off all the crap that clung to me throughout the day. Today was no different, except the crap I was dealing with would not strip off with the clothes.

I wanted to put on something comfortable and glanced at my flannel pajama pants and t-shirt on the end of the bed. Since we were eating in the living room, I didn't think this dinner required formal attire but wasn't sure my PJs were what I should wear. Pulling open my dresser I chose a green tank top with a pair of black yoga pants. While I tugged on my pants my stomach made its displeasure known about working late and not stopping to eat. I promptly made my way back to the living to remedy that situation.

We ate and talked about my weekend at my dad's. I told him about Rosalie and Alice's new beaus and about our upcoming meet and greet with them. With stuffed bellies, we picked everything up and took it into the kitchen. We loaded the dishwasher and put all the leftovers in the fridge before we went back in the living room.

As I was passing Mike to sit on the couch, he grabbed my left hand pulling me onto his lap.

"Bella, where is your wedding ring?"

_SHIT! Stay calm, stay calm. _I hadn't even noticed I didn't put it back on after leaving the hotel.

"Oh, umm… I must've forgotten to put it back on after I washed my hands upstairs. I was in such a hurry to get down here to eat, it just slipped my mind. I'll be back in a sec."

I took off running up the stairs. Thank God I kept my purse in my closet, it helped fit with lie of it being up here in the bathroom.

_Way to go Bella. How could you have gone all day without it and not notice? You notice your Jade ring all day, but do you notice your wedding ring missing? Noooo._

With the ring back on my finger I made my way down the stairs slowly trying to calm my nerves.

"Okay, now where were we?" I said sitting in his lap, willing him to forget my little flub up.

He reached for the remote on the cushion next to us and I thought he was going to turn on the TV, but he put it on the coffee table instead.

His hand on my back made its way to my neck and pulled my face down to his. We kissed gently and, as hard as I tried, I couldn't help comparing this kiss to the ones from last night. There was no all consuming fire or live wires sparking, but there was love.

Mike's mouth moved across my cheek placing small kisses as he went until he reached my ear. I tilted my head to give him better access. While my husband was licking and sucking on the sensitive skin on my ear and neck, all I could think of was my mystery man from last night.

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on what Mike was doing, but all I saw were his green eyes looking back at me.

_Come on Bella, get it together. Mike has been making you feel good for years. _

Holding on to that thought, I opened my eyes and turned to straddle his legs as he scooted down in his seat. The pressure from his hard member was just where I needed it.

I watched my husband run his hands over my breasts, stopping momentarily to give them a firm squeeze, then continue to the bottom of my tank top. He lifted my shirt over my head and palmed both my breasts. Our eyes connected and we didn't look away as he leaned forward and licked my nipple. I saw his pink tongue circle around the rose colored skin before pressing it flat and taking it all in his mouth.

"Mmm," he hummed around my nipple and the vibration channeled straight to my core.

I ran my fingers through his hair, but it was too short to grab like I really wanted.

_Like you did last night? _My mind shot at me.

I needed to stop thinking and just feel. I had done this plenty of times with Mike and I knew what he liked. From that moment on, I closed off my mind and made myself stop thinking. My husband deserved that much. He didn't deserve me thinking of a stranger while we made love. I prayed I wouldn't feel different to him and did everything I knew he liked until we both reached our release.

Lying naked on the couch with sated husband, I still couldn't get my stranger out of my head_. _I told myself we would eventually get past this bump in the road and Mike and I would live a happy life. We would have our baby and my stranger would be nothing but a beautiful memory.

"Come on, baby, let's go to bed." Mike's weight lifted off me while pulling me up with him.

Settled into our bed, Mike fell asleep before me. I watched him for a while allowing my gaze to drift from his blonde hair to his slightly parted lips down to his exposed arms and chest. He really was a good looking man.

Confusion over my feelings for my husband and my stranger were fighting for dominance. I love my husband so couldn't understand how things felt so right with my mystery man.

I finally drifted off to sleep dreaming of blonde haired, blue eyed kids playing in the yard but they began to morph into kids with green eyes and auburn hair.

The next morning while getting ready for work, Mike and I agreed to take a break from trying to get pregnant. I told him that I needed a reprieve from the emotional strain and the stress it was creating in our marriage. Mike agreed, telling me was happy to be able to go back to having sex for fun because it had felt robotic and too much like work.

I hadn't been lying to Mike when I said the emotional stress was too much, but I had another reason to take a break. It didn't feel right trying to make a baby with my husband when my mind would not let me move on from the mystery man. Mike and our baby deserved all of me, mentally and emotionally.

~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~

In the weeks that followed I threw myself into my work and my marriage to help me forget my stranger. It had been working somewhat but my dreams were still filled with him, no matter how hard I tried. I read biographies before bed and watched horror movies hoping to keep from dreaming about _him. _

Things in my marriage were getting back on track, but I was exhausted. Most nights I fell asleep on the couch watching TV after barely staying awake through dinner. Before I knew it, Labor Day had arrived we were hosting a barbeque at our house to celebrate. We had invited Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper over on Sunday because we all had to work Monday.

I'd had the pleasure of meeting Jasper and Emmett during one of our weekly lunch dates and was happy that Mike was finally going to meet them. Trying to coordinate all six of our schedules had been harder than anyone imagined, but we here we finally were.

I was in the kitchen getting the food ready for the grill when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, I saw Alice first and Jasper standing behind her.

"Hey guys," I said as I stepped back to let them in.

Alice hugged me and came in with Jasper on her heels.

"Bella, it's good to see you again," Jasper greeted me, dipping his head towards me.

"It's good to see you, too. I'm so glad you could make it." Turning back towards the kitchen I called back to them, "Follow me. I'll introduce you to my husband, Mike." I hollered for him, "Mike? Alice and Jasper are here."

The door to the garage opened, revealing Mike with the cooler.

Extending his hand to Jasper my husband introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Mike. It's nice to finally meet you Jasper."

"Thank y'all for inviting me to your get together," Jasper politely replied, shaking Mike's hand.

"You guys want anything to drink? We have beer, wine, soda, water," Mike asked, opening the fridge to pull the drinks that were going in the cooler.

"Water is fine for now," answered Alice.

"A beer sounds great, thanks," Jasper agreed.

"Alright I have a few more things to do, but you guys can start the grill so it's hot and ready for the meat as soon as I'm done here," I told Mike.

"I guess that is our cue to leave them to talk about us," Mike mumbled to Jasper.

On his way out the back door Jasper dropped a kiss on Alice's cheek and I heard him whisper in her ear, "Hot and ready, just how I like you," causing Alice to blush, before closing the door behind him.

With just us two girls left in the kitchen, we looked at one another and the giggling ensued.

"Alice, is he for real? The accent and being so proper one minute and naughty the next, he is too much. How are you not a puddle of goo when you're with him?"

"Who said I'm not? I had to start wearing panty liners when I'm with him," she shot back seriously, which caused another wave of giggles to leave me.

As I was pulling the tray of raw meat out of the fridge, my stomach gave a slight flip when the smell hit my nose.

The doorbell rang again, so I turned to hand the meat tray to Alice to go answer it. "Hey will you take this while I let Rose and Emmett in?"

She nodded, stretching out her hands to take it from me.

"Hey Bells! Good to see you again." Emmett charged me as soon as he saw me in the doorway. Emmett was huge by anyone's standard and had I not met him already I would've been terrified when he wrapped me up in his huge arms, lifting me off the floor.

"Hi Emmett," I laughed.

"Emmett put the poor girl down your going to break her," I heard Rose say as she passed by us.

He put me down and took a step back so I could hug my friend. His smile was infectious and displayed very cute dimples.

"Rose. I'm glad you both could make it. Hey, Mike and Jasper are out back why don't you go introduce Emmett and come back to the kitchen with Alice and me?"

"Alright, I'll be right there. Come on, Em."

Back in the kitchen I went to the fridge getting out the vegetables for the kabobs and the fruit for the fruit salad. With everything spread out on the counter, Rose came in and I put both of them to work cutting while I cut the meat.

We were joking and having a good time gossiping when my stomach lurched as I was seasoning the chicken. The chicken smelled funny and I started to feel nauseous. I wondered if it was just me and asked the girls to make sure it wasn't bad.

"No, it doesn't smell like its going bad, Bella," they both agreed.

_Huh, that's strange. I hope I'm not getting sick._

"Bella, you okay?" Rose came up next to me rubbing my back.

"Yeah, my stomach is a little upset, that's all. I'll be right back." I ran upstairs, took some Pepto, and went back to finish the chicken.

The nausea continued to get worse and my mouth began that weird watering thing it does just before you vomit. Tossing the chicken on the counter, I took off towards the bathroom with my forearm covering my mouth (since my hand was covered in raw chicken yuck). I could hear the girls calling after me but I couldn't stop otherwise I'd paint the floor with the contents of my stomach.

Retching into the toilet I heard Mike through the door. "Bella, baby, are you ok? Can I come in?"

I was still working on emptying out my stomach, unable to answer him, when he opened the door and stood behind me rubbing my back.

When the heaving finally stopped, I stood up and went to the sink to brush my teeth. Mike was watching me in the mirror with concern etched all over his face.

"I think I'm coming down with something, but I'm feeling better already. Let's go back to our friends and eat." I wasn't sure I'd be able to eat but the at least the nausea was gone.

Mike looked at me skeptically, "Are you sure? We can cook out another day. You should rest if you aren't feeling well."

"I'm better now, I promise. Come on," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom. "I know you're hungry let's go eat."

He gave me that look, the one that said he wasn't going to argue but that he didn't believe me, then followed me back to the our friends. Down in the kitchen, everyone was standing around, looking a bit worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry it was just an upset stomach. Here, take these out." I tried to switch the focus off me and handed out things for everyone to carry outside.

I was left in the kitchen alone for a moment. I placed both hands on the counter. Leaning forward, I closed my eyes and dropped my chin to my chest. I took in a few deep breaths before I straightened up to grab the offending tray of meat. The smell assaulted my nose again and my stomach knotted up. I held my breath as I carried it to the door but was met by Rose followed closely by Alice.

Both of them looked at me then each other and back to me. I couldn't hold my breath any longer and let it out in a big whoosh. I turned my head to inhale so I wouldn't get a face full of the awful smell.

Rose raised an eyebrow at me, took the putrid flesh-filled tray out of my hands, and called over her shoulder, "Hey Em, come take this, it's ready for the grill."

Emmett came over taking the tray from Rose as Alice turned me around and led me back in the house.

"We'll be right out," I heard her tell Emmett before she closed the door.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Are you sure you're you don't want us to leave? You looked a little green back there," Alice asked, placing her hand on my knee.

"Alice, I'm positive. The smell of the chicken is what was making me sick. Are you guys sure it wasn't bad?"

"Yes, we're sure," they said in unison.

"I'll be fine." I nodded and got off the couch.

"Ok, but if you start to feel bad again let us know and we'll get out of your hair," Rosalie offered.

"You got a deal," I agreed. "Now let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Hey, Bella?" Rose asked following behind me.

"Yeah?" I looked back over my shoulder.

"Don't eat the chicken," she advised and we all started laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~

Monday morning was busy as always, but my malfunctioning belly kept interrupting my work. I had chosen to drink water today instead of my usual coffee hoping not to agitate it even more.

I was grateful when it was time for lunch because I had finally gotten my appetite back and was starving. Same as every other Monday, I met my friends at the bistro. It smelled so good in there and I couldn't wait to eat. We ordered the same thing as always, Chicken Caesar Salads.

When our food arrived, I grabbed my fork and stabbed a piece of chicken covered in dressing and popped it in my mouth. Instead of my usual declaration of _Mmmm, so good, _I jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

Not only did I lose my appetite but I also lost my breakfast. After my stomach stopped clenching, I rinsed out my mouth, washed my hands, and went back to our table.

"Oh my god, you are so pregnant!" Alice whisper yelled after I was seated.

"What? No, I'm not. I've just been working a lot and my body is exhausted and can't fight off this stomach bug," I replied.

"Riiight," Rose sat back in her seat, "Because tossing your cookies anytime you smell or eat chicken is definitely a symptom of a virus. When was your last period, Bella?"

"I'm not sure. Since we decided to stop trying to get pregnant, I stopped keeping track." I mentally counted back but couldn't remember, "OH MY GOD! Do you think?"

My friends were looking at me, wearing smiles from ear to ear and nodding their heads.

Rosalie called our waiter over to get the bill and have our lunches boxed.

Ten minutes later we were standing in the pharmacy trying to decide which test to buy. Alice put one of each in our basket before we went to the register to pay for them.

We decided to go back to Alice's office, since she had an en suite bathroom that would give us the most privacy. She placed the bag with the ten tests in my hand, turned me around, and shooed me through the door.

"Shit, Alice, I can't pee this much. How am I supposed to take all of these?" I snapped at her. My nerves were getting the best of me.

She held up her finger then ran out the door. While Rose and I were alone she put her arm around me and asked, "Are you excited?"

"Yes, but I'm mostly scared. What if I've gotten my hopes up again and these…," I held up the bag, "…are negative? Rose, I've been here so many times I don't know if I can handle another heartbreak. That is why Mike and I took a break from trying after I got back, to try to build up my strength and give my heart a chance to recover from all the let downs." I had tears running down my cheeks after I told her.

Her eyes softened and she pulled me into a hug.

"I know it has been hard for you, but Bella, I have a really good feeling about this. If you want I can look at the results and tell you."

Not able to talk around the lump in my throat, I just nodded.

Alice walked back in after Rose had wiped my face clean, and handed me a cup, "Here, pee in this and then dip the tests into the cup."

I closed the door behind me and did as I was told. I came out after all the sticks had been saturated and lined up neatly on the counter. After washing my hands, I joined the girls on the couch and handed them each a couple of the instructions for different test to read.

Most had a wait time of three minutes, which had long passed while we sat and read. Rose and Alice got up to go check the results but I stayed seated. I was afraid if they were negative, my legs would not be able to hold me up.

I could hear them whispering behind the door, but couldn't make out what they were saying. My heart was beating out a frantic rhythm waiting for them to come back out. Forcing myself to take long slow breaths, I was able to calm down a smidge.

Memories of sitting on the toilet lid at home waiting for the allotted time to be up came to mind. Each time the test would be negative Mike would comfort me and promise that we would keep trying. With each negative result I started to worry more and more. Finally turning to doctors for help, my at home tests were swapped for test done at their OB offices. Trying not to get my hopes up each time I was late was hard. I thought if I didn't get my hopes up then the let down would be much easier to accept. It wasn't. I had been there four different times, and their apologetic smiles would break my heart a little more each time. The hardest part was having to walk back through the lobby, seeing all the women rubbing their swollen bellies. I would be a sobbing mess by the time I got back to my car.

When the door opened both my friends had tears in their eyes.

_Oh no, not again! Is this ever going to happen for me? _

I could feel my chest tighten and tears began falling relentlessly. Closing my eyes, I put my head in my hands trying to stop my tears. I felt the couch dip on my left and looked up to see Rose kneeling in front of me and Alice sitting beside me. Rosalie grabbed my hands as Alice leaned into me, putting her head on my shoulder and her arm around my back. I looked into Rose's eyes and she smiled.

"We're having a baby," she said softly as tears ran down her cheeks.

**AN:**

**I have to take a moment to thank all of you for who sent me a review, favorited, or put me or my story on alert! I am speechless. You all are amazing, thank you!**

**We got a little bit of Emmett and Jasper in this one, the gang is almost complete ;). Most importantly though, she's pregnant! **

**Troublefollows1017- Thank you for helping me get this chapter cleaned up. I also need to thank you for rec'ing AIW, and sharing your wonderful readers with me! **

**BTW if by some crazy chance any of you haven't read Fridays at Noon by troublefollows1017, I recommend that you do. Her emotionally stunted and deliciously overbearing Edward totally owns me!**

**Thanks for reading and leave me a review letting me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

"Bella, relax," Rosalie said, patting my arm.

I gave her a small smile. My nerves had complete control over me. I'd sat in this waiting room so many times, and the outcome had been negative. I just couldn't shake the worry that I wasn't pregnant, despite the fact that all the tests I had taken at Alice's office a few days ago were positive. Maybe I had done something wrong or they were false positives.

At Alice's, after all the happy tears had been wiped away, I called the OB/GYN to make an appointment. I needed Dr. Meyer to confirm that I was pregnant before I could truly let myself believe it. With my appointment set, I started to call Mike but stopped. There had been so many times that we thought I was pregnant; only to find out, after getting our hopes up, that I wasn't.

I decided to wait until after my appointment to tell him if I was indeed pregnant. I didn't want him to go through the rollercoaster of emotions if he didn't have to. So, here I was waiting to be called back with Rose for support. Alice wanted to come but was stuck with one of the stars from that teen vampire love story that was being released soon, Overshadow or something like that.

"Isabella Newton," the nurse called from the door that led to the exam rooms.

We walked behind the nurse to the scale to get my weight. Then, I was off to the restroom to leave my sample. In the exam room, Rose sat in the chair while I sat on the paper covered bed lounger thing. The nurse took my blood pressure and gave me one of those lovely gowns to change into on her way out the door. I quickly changed behind the privacy curtain and hopped back on bed, holding the front of the gown closed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down. Rose's cool hand on my knee made me jump a little.

"Sorry," she mumbled

I opened my mouth to answer her, but there was a knock on the door. Dr. Meyer stepped through after I called out to come in.

"Hi, Bella, how are you today?"

"I'm nervous but other than that, OK."

"Let's see what I can do to help settle your nerves." She began to flip through the papers in my chart. "Your period is late, chicken is making you sick," she said with a smile, "and ten over the counter pregnancy tests came back positive."

Rose snorted at her list. I narrowed my eyes at her and answered the doctor. "Yes, that about covers it."

"Congratulations, Bella, you're pregnant. The urinalysis we completed also came back positive."

Rose hugged me, whispering in my ear, "See nothing to worry about, _Mommy_."

At her words, a few tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I'm really going to be a mommy," I said quietly.

"Yes, you really are. There's a few other test that I want to run today. I will be drawing some blood to check your hormone levels, and then we will do an ultrasound, to see how far along you are and check on the baby," Dr. Meyer told me.

"Okay."

After my blood had been collected, an ultrasound machine was wheeled into the room. I was staring at the black screen when suddenly there were white splotches in the middle. I had no idea what I was seeing, but it didn't look like a baby. Rose was standing next to me, looking at the screen just as hard as I was. I grabbed her hand tightly while we watched the black and white shift and move as the wand was moved.

"Bella, I'm going to take all my necessary measurements first, then I'll show and explain everything to you."

"Alright," was all that would come out.

The minutes ticked by, and I was mesmerized by the images on the screen. I knew somewhere in that jumble of black and white was my baby. Rose would rub my knuckles every now and then, but I think she was just as anxious to see the baby as I was.

Finally, Dr. Meyer spoke and a little blob appeared on the screen.

"OK, so here is your baby. This is the head and here are the arms and legs. Here is the heart. Can you see it fluttering?"

As she pointed things out I began to see the baby more clearly, and nodded. Both Rose and I were crying as we watched the little peanut on the screen.

"According to the baby's measurements you are eight weeks along." Dr. Meyer pulled out a white circle and began to spin it, "It looks like you are due the third week in April if we go by the baby's size. Let's get a more accurate date. When was the first day of your last period?"

Eight weeks? That couldn't be right. I froze when the realization hit me of when it happened.

_Shit, no, no, NO! _

That was the week Mike was out of town, and I spent the weekend at Dad's. That was the weekend I was with my beautiful stranger.

_Oh, what have I done? _

I had been with a complete stranger and my husband within twenty-four hours of one another. This baby could be either one of theirs. I felt like my whole world was going to crush me. I thought that night would be my secret forever, but this baby could be his. Oh God, what was Mike going to do if it wasn't his baby? _No!_ It had to be Mike's. We had been trying for so long. I refused to believe that the baby wasn't my husband's.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Um…are you sure that I'm that far along? It has to be less than that. I was out of town that weekend and my husband was on a business trip. I had to have gotten pregnant at the end of August, which would make me only a few weeks along," I stated.

"No, your baby is measuring as an eight week fetus. So, from what you said, your last period was at the end of July?" Dr. Meyer guessed.

"Yes. The first day was July 16th," I answered, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't look at the picture on the screen, knowing that the baby my husband and I wanted so much could possibly belong to my stranger.

Rose squeezed my hand a little tighter in an attempt to get me to look at her. She knew something was wrong.

"Going from July 16th, your due date is…April 23."

I couldn't answer her. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was going to pass out.

Rose calling my name brought me out of darkness that was trying to overtake me. As our eyes met, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears were pouring across my cheeks and into my ear and hair. My best friend leaned over me, hugging me. Dr. Meyer, thinking that I was crying because I was finally pregnant, rubbed my leg while she congratulated me and told me she'd be back with some information. She handed me a picture of the ultrasound, telling me I could get dressed.

I sat up and gave the picture to Rose, asking her to put it in my purse. I wiped away the tears, put my clothes back on, and took my spot back on the crinkly paper covered bed.

Rose stood in front of me, holding both my hands. "Talk to me, Bella. What is going on? You should be over the moon, but these aren't happy tears."

"I screwed up, Rose. I screwed up everything. What am I going to do?" My words were rushed and frantic.

"Sweetie, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

Our conversation was interrupted by the doctor bringing in a ton of papers for me to take home and read about pregnancy, healthy eating, and pre-natal vitamins. She also gave me a small diaper bag filled with more information on the baby, tons of coupons, and some formula samples. I couldn't concentrate on any of it. All I could think of was the devastation that I would see on Mike's face when I told him. He would be crushed. Not only did I cheat, but I was possibly carrying a stranger's baby.

I put on my happy face until we made it out to the car, where I allowed myself to break down again. Rose waited patiently for me to get my crying under control. She rubbed my back, telling me things like, "it'll be okay," and, "we'll figure everything out."

I was getting too worked up and knew it wasn't good for the baby. I just couldn't help how awful I felt. On the day that should be the happiest day of my life, the day I saw my baby for the first time, all I could think was how I may have ruined everything. The baby Mike and I worked so hard for and waited so long for could belong to someone else. I didn't know what to do. The right thing would be to tell Mike, just come clean and face the consequences. What if I told Mike and the baby was his? Then I would have broken his trust for no reason. He had already been through enough this last year, trying to make this baby. To learn that it may not be his, would be too much for him. I couldn't put him through that.

_Pull yourself together, Bella. Rosalie is waiting for an explanation._

Taking a deep breath and wiping my face dry, I turned towards Rose.

"I'm sorry. I know that we tell each other everything, and I really wanted to tell you girls about it, I just couldn't talk about it right away."

"It's alright. You can tell me now."

"Maybe I kept quiet out of fear or guilt or not wanting to feel like a failure, I don't know. It felt like I needed to keep him to myself-"

"Him? Him who?" Rose's confused voice interrupted.

I told her everything about the encounter with my beautiful stranger. How I picked him up on the side of the road, the strange pull I felt towards him, the energy between us when we touched, the amazing sex, and how I felt like there was something more between us.

She listened without stopping me, although she seemed slightly amused, which pissed me off a little.

"Rose, this isn't funny. I don't know his name. I could be carrying his baby, and I don't know his freaking name!" I knew I was bordering on hysterical, but I couldn't help it.

"Calm down. You don't know that it's his. The baby could be Mike's. You said yourself that you had been with Mike when we met for lunch."

"Mike and I didn't have sex until Monday night. When I met with you and Alice that Monday I was talking about _him, _not Mike." Frustration was dripping from my words.

I knew that she wasn't going to judge me, but I still felt like a horrible person. I had slept with a strange man and could possibly be pregnant by him. Mike would leave me for sure. He had done nothing wrong. He was a great man, he took care of me, supported me in whatever I wanted to do, made me laugh, and treated me with respect. Mike loved me and what did I do in return? I cheated on him. He would never forgive me if the one thing we wanted most in this world, our baby, turned out to not be his.

"Holy shit, Bella, you are the last person I thought would ever cheat. It's good to know that even the best of us falter."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're not helping with comments like that," I snapped at her.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. It's just that you and Mike are so perfect all the time. It's nice to know that even the best of us make mistakes, too."

"Of course I make mistakes. You've been there for most of them, and this may be the biggest one ever. I don't know what the hell to do. I could lose my husband and the family we worked so hard for."

"Maybe there are DNA tests that can be done before the baby is born," Rose offered.

"If the baby is Mike's and he finds out that I had a DNA test done, he's going to want to know why. What will I tell him then?"

"So, either it is Mike's or M&M's?"

"M&M?"

"Yeah, your mystery man," Rose said like it should have beenthe most obvious thing.

I laughed loudly because as inappropriate as it was at the moment; it was such a Rose thing to say to help ease the tension.

"Anyway back to the important stuff," she started again, "If it is M&M's, you have to be prepared for the worst."

"The worst being Mike leaving me and the baby," I managed to get out as my eyes filled with tears.

She nodded.

"So there are two things you can do. One- come clean now and face the consequences, or two- wait it out and see what happens when the baby is born. If it is Mike's baby, you keep living your life like you always have. If it's M&M's you have to tell Mike the truth as soon as you find out."

"I know those are my choices, Captain Obvious, but I still don't know what to do. I have no way of finding _M&M _even if it is his baby. Shit, this is all so Jerry Springer worthy." I rubbed the sides of my face with both hands. I was getting a headache, and my stomach was turning.

"I'm not feeling good, Rose, can we get out of here?"

"Sure where to preggo? Are you hungry? You may want to eat to keep from puking, I don't want you losing your lunch in my car," she said with raised brows.

I let out a little laugh.

"I'm not sure if I can eat right now but it's worth a try, and I promise I won't _puke_ in your car," I replied, turning to sit straight in my seat.

"Hey, do you want to see if Alice can join us?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I need to tell her, too, and I might as well get it over with. We should be able to come up with a plan between the three of us, right?" I hedged.

While we ate I showed Alice the ultrasound picture and filled her in on the major dilemma I was facing. They helped me talk through every plan or idea that came to mind. We went through the good and bad possibilities of each. More tears were shed, and I was grateful to Alice for thinking ahead and getting a table in the back corner of the restaurant.

The girls convinced me that if I wanted to keep my marriage intact, I should wait. This baby was more than likely my husband's, and there was no reason to tell him otherwise, for now. If things turned out differently, I knew I would have to tell him the truth at that point. My fear was that there was no amount of begging, groveling, or ass kissing that I could do that would be able to fix things if it came to that.

If this little peanut turned out to be M&M's, my biggest concern at that point would be that I had no way to find him. How would I let him know that he had a child? My baby would grow up without a father, and my beautiful stranger would not have the joy of knowing that he created a life, that he was a father.

The next seven months were not going to be easy, living every day with a growing baby inside of me and not knowing who the father was. I would do whatever it took to raise a healthy, happy, and loved little being even if I was alone. This baby deserved so much more than what I was already giving it, but there was no turning back. This is what I had to work with and the decision to wait was made.

_God, please let this be Mike's baby. He deserves at least that, after what I did to him._

We sat for a little bit longer while I gathered my courage; my next stop was Mike's office to tell him I was pregnant.

I made a quick stop at Hallmark and then made my way to my husband.

In the parking lot of Mike's office, I touched up my make-up and hair, before I got out of the car. It would be okay to look like I'd been crying since it was news we'd waited so long to hear.

Riding up the elevator, my nerves threatened to take over again, but I beat them back down. To keep myself focused, I pulled out the ultrasound picture. I could see our baby so clearly, now. It looked like a tiny little person, with an extra nub where its bottom should be.

The elevator beeped and stopped on the 7th floor. Stepping out, I put the picture back in my purse and walked towards Mike's office.

His assistant was at her desk with her head lowered as I walked up. She had her face in her hands and was mumbling something that sounded like, "I can't lose this job", but her voice was too low, so I couldn't be sure.

"Hi, Jessica, how are you today?"

"Oh! Mrs. Newton, um…I-I'm good, and you?" I obviously startled her, but there seemed to be something else going on. Her eyes kept flicking from me to the door that led to my Mike's office.

"I can't complain. I wanted to surprise my husband with some good news; is he in?"

"Y-yes, he is in um ...uh a meeting. I'm not sure how much longer they'll be," she answered nervously. Her hands kept running over her shirt and skirt, pulling and tugging at them.

_What the hell is wrong with her? _

I could hear raised voices coming through the office door, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Whatever was happening in there had Jessica nervous. Her eyes were back to shifting from me to the door.

"I have time, I'll wait."

"Oh, o-okay. I'll let him know you're waiting." She didn't pick up her phone, though. I think she might have been waiting for things to calm down inside. I didn't blame her.

"That'd be great, thanks."

I sat down in one of the chairs facing the office to wait and grabbed a magazine to flip through. Between reading and trying to decipher what the yelling voice was saying, time flew by. The sudden flip flop in my belly created an immediate need to run to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Jessica.

She was on the phone but nodded letting me know she'd heard me.

I made my way to the bathroom as quickly as possible without running. I'd never know why this was called morning sickness. All day sickness was more like it.

_Ugh, I wish I had a toothbrush. Remember to pack one in your purse from now on._

While rinsing my mouth out and checking my appearance in the mirror, I straightened my shirt and smoothed down my hair. Once done, I made my way back to the waiting area. Just before I reached it, I noticed Mike's door fly open. A man stepped out rubbing his face with his hands. He was wearing a charcoal suit and was very tall. His face was hidden but his hair screamed for attention. It was chaotic and not a common color. It was brown with bronze bits everywhere.

He turned down the hall, walking away from me. A curious need to go to him came over me, but I stopped in the middle if the hall instead. The same feeling had only come over me once before. I watched the man's long, angry strides carry him further away from me, and the need to go after him became almost frantic. He stopped abruptly, lifting his head and turning it slightly. I thought he was going to turn around, but he shook his head then disappeared into an office at the end of the hall. The door slamming broke me out of my trance.

I took the last few steps to Mike's office I took slowly, a complete contrast to my fast breathing. I needed the few extra moments to compose myself after the reminder of my beautiful stranger.

"Fuck!" Mike yelled, slamming his fist into the desk as I turned into his office.

The loud crack of his fists scared me, forcing a yelp from my mouth. I was not used to seeing my husband act like this.

His head snapped up when he heard me. His eyes held anger that shifted quickly to surprise and...maybe a little nervous.

"Bella, um …w- wh-what are you doing here?"

It seemed like Jessica didn't get around to telling him I was here.

"Mike, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just…some, uh problems on a project," he stuttered out.

What was going on today, was everyone in this office tongue tied?

He was standing behind his desk and made no move to greet me with our usual hug and kiss. Whatever happened prior to me getting here must have been very serious. He was so distracted. His tie was hanging loose from his neck, his hair looked like he had been running his hand through it, and he only did that when he was stressed out. His blue eyes were darting all over the place.

"I was in the area and wanted to see you. I had some good news to share with you."

"That's great, I could use some good news right now," he said sitting down, releasing a deep breath.

"Here, this is for you." I handed him an envelope.

He looked at me a little wary, but opened it. His brow furrowed as he read the words inside. It was a simple card that only said congratulations. I wrote a note from our baby that read:

Daddy,

I can't wait to meet you. It will be a while before we meet but until then here is a picture of me for you to enjoy.

I love you,

Your Baby

Inside the card I placed a copy of the ultrasound picture.

He held the picture in his hand. He cocked his head to one side then the other not sure what he was looking at.

"Bella, what is this?" He held the picture out for me to see.

"Who is the card from?" I asked, trying to get him to figure it out on his own.

"You."

"No, it's from _your baby," _I reiterated.

"What the hell, Bella? I'm not in the mood for games just tell me what this is!" He snapped at me.

My heart broke. He didn't understand, and he was angry. I forced back the tears that threatened to fall.

_Damn, how much can a woman cry in a day? _

Then the anger hit me.

_What the hell did it look like?_

"That," I said pointing angrily to the picture, "is an ultrasound I had done this morning. The white peanut in the middle is our baby. I'm pregnant, Mike. We are finally having a baby."

I knew I should have been a little more understanding, but after his harsh comment I didn't have it in me.

"What? What did you say?" He stood up, looking from me to the picture.

I leaned over his desk and began pointing out the baby's features, "Here is the head, the arms, and these are its legs."

"You're pregnant?" His confused expression still hadn't changed.

I nodded.

"Seriously?" He finally came to my side of the desk.

"Seriously," I smiled.

"Oh my God, how is that possible?" he asked sounding frustrated.

"Do you need the birds and bees talk?" I asked with raised brows.

"I just don't understand. We haven't been able to get pregnant all this time trying, and now you're telling me that you got pregnant without even trying."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Mike." I was getting more pissed off each time he opened his mouth. He was supposed to be happy and excited, but he seemed angry, almost like he didn't want it to be true.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you'd be happy; this is what we've been working so hard to achieve." The tears finally won, slipping down my face.

"No, no, no baby, don't cry. I'm sorry. It's been a really bad day and this is a huge shock. It wasn't what I was expecting." He back peddled.

He grabbed both my hands in his and got down on his knees in front of me. His arms wrapped around my mid section.

"Can we start over?" he asked, looking up at me.

I nodded slowly, still sniffling.

He turned his head, laying it on my abdomen, "We're having a baby."

"Mmhmm." The lump in throat wouldn't let me speak. I wasn't sure if it was from what was playing out in front of me now or the residual anger from his initial awful reaction.

My hand found its way to his hair and began to smooth it down.

Turning his face towards my belly, he smiled and place a small kiss there and began talking, "Hi baby, I can't wait to meet you, either. We have been waiting a long time for you."

He looked up at me and continued, "You're the reason Mommy hasn't been feeling good lately, huh? Well, you take it easy on her. Remember she is the one who is taking care of both of us."

My previous anger had faded, and the tears were falling in earnest at the tender moment between father and baby.

I refused to let the guilt creep in, the guilt of knowing that this moment could possibly be a moment that belonged to another man.

With a last kiss to my belly, he stood. He cupped my face with both hands, looking into my eyes. "We did it. We finally did it. Congratulations, Mommy."

"Yes, we did, Daddy. I love you." I kissed him with everything I had. Pouring all the love I had for him into it.

This was the man that made me happy, the man I chose to spend my life with, and I wouldn't allow any more doubt to overshadow the happiness that we had created. This baby, Mike's baby, _our_ baby was a miraculous gift. I wouldn't let anything overshadow that from this point forward.

**AN:**

**There you have it, hope you like it ;).**

**Thanks to all of you for reading and sending me reviews. I love them! They make me soo happy, that I want to do nothing but write more for you! **

**Thanks to troublefollows1017 for cleaning this up for me, you're the best! **

**I also need to send out a thank you to whoever rec'd/nominated AIW at The lemonade Stand to have it put in the weekly voting for story of the week. You guys can go to tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com to vote, and voting is still open for a few more days. **

**Send me a review, let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to get this out. RL was hectic the past couple of weeks. Thanks for hanging in there with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

With the TV remote in hand, I sat on the couch flipping through channels looking for anything to catch my attention. _Where is one of those stupid reality shows when you need them?_

My emotions were all over the damn place. I was bouncing from anger to sadness to guilt. I was angry at my husband's initial reaction to finding out I was pregnant. I was sad because of his hurtful words. Then guilt because I was mad and hurt when I had no right to be; this baby could be someone else's for Christ's sake. Who the hell was I to act like I had been slighted?

Mike had made me feel better when he talked to my belly, but there was still something in his eyes that wasn't quite right, not genuine. Maybe it was due to whatever had occurred prior to me getting there, but I wasn't sure. I really needed to talk to him.

I had wanted to leave together and celebrate the news of our pregnancy, but he told me he needed to stay to fix the problem at work. I understood, but it was hard not to feel disappointed. Instead of going back to work myself, I headed home. It had been an emotionally draining day, and I was beyond exhausted.

I was now trying to keep my mind off of anything important by channel surfing. There was nothing on to keep my mind occupied, so I chose to take a nap. I slept away the rest of the day. When I woke up it was a little after six. The quiet of the house told me Mike wasn't home yet. My stomach lurched as I sat up in bed, making me run for the bathroom.

_Ugh, I can't wait for this part of the being pregnant to be over!_

Downstairs, I called Mike, but his voicemail answered. He was usually home by now, but with the complications earlier, I had expected him to be late. I left him a message to call me and hung up. I was hungry and ready to eat since nothing ever stayed down. Unfortunately, I had no idea when Mike was going to be home and cooking for myself was destined to land me back in the bathroom. Some smells made me gag just thinking about them. I tried Mike one more time to no avail.

A few minutes later my phone rang, breaking the silence in the room and making me jump. I answered without looking at the screen, thinking that it was Mike.

"Please, honey, tell me you are on your way."

"Hello, to you, too," Alice's voice surprised me.

"Sorry, I thought you were Mike. What's up?"

"I wanted to check on you to see how things went with Mike?"

"Not so great at first."

"Oh, sweetie, what happened?"

"How about I tell you over dinner, are you free? I need to eat."

"You and Mike aren't going out to celebrating?" she asked surprised.

"No, something went wrong with a project, and he had to stay late."

"Well, then you are going out with us. Rose and I were already going out, so now it'll be a party."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks." It was so nice to have friends who were as excited as I was. Maybe that was what was so disappointing about Mike's initial response. I wanted him to be as excited as I was.

Thirty minutes later, I was walking out the door. Mike had still not called, so I left him another message, letting him know where I would be and that he could meet me there when he was finished.

As I parked the car in the restaurant parking lot, my phone rang. This time I looked to see that it was, indeed, my husband before I answered. _Finally. _

"Hi, honey, where are you?" I asked, concerned that it was so late.

"I'm still at the office. I have another hour or so before I can leave. I saw I missed two missed calls from you. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just hadn't heard from you and was getting a little worried."

"I've been really busy here. I haven't had the chance to break away to call you."

"That's OK. I wanted to let you know that I was out to dinner with the girls. I got hungry, but I didn't want to eat alone and wasn't sure when you'd be home. Do you want to join us when you're done there?"

"Baby, I'm really tired. Can I take a rain check?"

"Yeah, sure," I sighed.

"Great, thanks. I'll see you at home later. I'm sorry, I've to go, love you," he rushed out and hung up before I could respond.

The words _call ended_ stared back at me from the screen. I pursed my lips and shook my head in disbelief, then hopped out of the car to meet the girls. I was the first one there. The hostess had seated me and the waiter taken my drink order before Alice and Rose arrived. When they showed up, one was carrying a teddy bear wearing a diaper and pacifier in it's mouth and the other had a gift bag with baby footprints all over it. I couldn't ask for better friends, they were so good to me.

"Thanks for having dinner with me. I didn't want to be alone tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, we need to celebrate this baby properly," Alice said, lightening my mood.

"I think this should be a baby-themed dinner. Let's see how much _baby _food we can find on the menu and order it," Rose stated, picking up the menu.

What we ordered was a pish-posh of foods that should never be put together. There was something with baby corn in it, a salad with baby spinach, baby carrots, Buffalo wings because Rose argued that they could be consider baby-sized chicken, and a few other small or baby-type foods. To round out the meal we ordered virgin Shirley, Temples because kids love them.

We ate our baby dinner as we talked and laughed.

"Where are Emmett and Jasper? I hope they aren't too upset with me for taking you away from them?"

"Alice and I were planning to get dinner together tonight, anyway. The boys were going to take Em's brother out tonight."

"Yeah, they decided he needed some guy bonding," Alice cut in.

I nodded my head. "Gotcha."

"Emmett's brother moved to Seattle a couple of months ago for a job and hasn't had any free time. He called Em today and was pissed off with some stuff at work." Rose leaned into the table. "Apparently there was a huge screw up on an account and then he walked in on two of his employees fucking in the office."

"No, way! What kind of a moron doesn't lock the door?" I asked in disbelief.

They both shrugged shaking their heads.

"Emmett and Japer decided to take him out to get his mind off of things," Alice said while she grabbed a buffalo wing.

"Alright enough with the small talk, we want to know what happened with Mike. Why isn't he the one here celebrating with you?" You could always count on Rose to get right to the heart of the matter.

"Well…" I pushed some food around my plate,"…he didn't respond how I expected him to, that's for sure."

I looked up, meeting their eyes as I told them what happened. I told them everything, how I bought him a card from the baby, about the yelling match Mike was having with someone in his office when I first got there, and how angry he was when he thought I was playing with him when I gave him the card. That he questioned how I could be pregnant and seemed mad that I was.

"He apologized when I started crying. I was so mad at him, but then he surprised me by kneeling down and talking to the baby. It was so sweet."

"I'm confused. If things ended well, why is he not here?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"He had to stay at the office to fix whatever went wrong. I'll see him at home later," I said, trying to sound like Mike not being here was no big deal.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I said, feeling frustrated. I leaned back in my chair and threw my hands in the air. "Everything? I'm mad, upset, hormonal, and guilty; take your pick. Any of those would work right now."

"Mike's initial reaction left something to be desired, but he seemed to have made up for it." Alice patted my hand on the table.

"I guess. There was just something in his eyes; they didn't seem right. Something was off about the whole thing from the moment I got there." I was so freaking frustrated I couldn't explain it properly.

"Do you think it could be the stress about keeping M&M a secret that's making you see things differently?" Even Alice had taken to using the nickname for my stranger.

"Yeah, you're probably right. He made me so angry, but I didn't say much because I didn't think I had the right. I was standing there hiding a life-destroying secret from him, and all I wanted to do was jump down his throat because he didn't react the way I thought he should."

"Just because you are choosing to wait to see who the baby belongs to, doesn't mean you should let him treat you like crap until you get it straightened out. Yes, having a one night stand while married wasn't right." I narrowed my eyes at Rose, but she continued, "But it happens. You aren't the first women to do it, and God knows you won't be the last."

"You are not helping!"

"Bella, all I'm saying is that you can't allow your guilt to rule everything. You still deserve respect. He acted like an ass, and you have every right to tell him so."

"Maybe you're right, but how do I do that exactly?"

"You act like normal. If you wouldn't have accepted his behavior before you knew what was going on, don't accept it now. Act like this is his baby, because for all you know it is. Forget about M&M for now. You can't live the next seven months what-ifing everything." Rose was right. She was always able to make things so simple. I loved that about her.

Of course, Alice had to throw her two cent in, also. "You made the decision earlier today to wait and see who the father was. Forget about it now. You need to let go. The stress isn't good for you or the baby. Besides the more you worry, the more likely you are to slip up. So just let it go for now. If it is an issue that needs to be revisited later, we'll do it then." She always tried to soften Rose's straightforwardness.

I couldn't help the smile on my face. They loved me even if I was a giant screw up. The guilt would always be there, but they were right. I could attempt to make it right later, if it came to that.

"OK, I'll try to set my guilt aside, for now. I may need some reminding every now and then, though," I replied, nodding.

"That's what you have us for, baby." Rose grinned from ear to ear as she laid her hand on Alice's forearm and held my hand.

We finished dinner and had dessert with no more talk about Mike or M&M, and I was grateful for the reprieve. Getting in my car, I felt better than I had all day. I headed home excited to get to spend some time with my husband.

All the lights were off at home. A look at my watch told me it was only 8:45, and I knew Mike was home because his car was in the garage.

_Maybe he's in the shower. _

Walking upstairs I didn't hear the water running and began to wonder where he could be. I opened the bedroom door and was about to turn on the light when I saw his form on the bed.

_So much for spending some time together tonight._

I shook my head, rolling my eyes at his sleeping body. Grabbing my pajamas, I headed to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. A small strip of light from the open bathroom door shone on the bed and I saw Mike clearly. He was face down on top of the covers, still dressed in his work pants and shirt. One foot and arm hung off the side of the bed. On the night stand sat a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels and an empty glass.

_He got drunk and passed out! What the hell is going on? _

I wasn't sure what was going on with him, but I planned to find out in the morning. He was not leaving this house until we talked.

I slapped the light switch off and walked to my side of the bed. Snatching my pillow up and grabbing the throw from the foot of the bed, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door for good measure. I knew he wouldn't hear it, but it felt good to do.

At midnight I was still awake. What was the point in trying to sleep when I knew it wasn't something I'd be able to do anyway. I was lying on the couch, flipping through channels. I settled on the E! channel to watch Chelsea Lately, she always made me laugh. My mind was finally off the ass that was my husband and I was able to fall asleep before the show ended.

My sleep was not restful, though. For starters, I had a rough day. I was sleeping on the couch, and then went to bed mad. So it went without saying that my dreams were overloaded with me fighting with Mike, then with my stranger.

_I was sitting in a sand box with a little boy, my little boy, and Mike came out onto the patio. He looked furious. _

"_How could you, Bella? How could you do this to me? I have loved you from the moment I saw you, and this is how you repay me?"_

"_What are you talking about? I haven't done anything. I love you, too!"_

"_That!" he yelled, pointing at the little boy in front of me. "How could you do that? Did you think I'd never find out?"_

_I looked at the little boy next to me to see what Mike was talking about. I couldn't speak. My son looked like a miniature version of my beautiful stranger; bright green eyes and brown hair. _

_As I turned back to the patio, Mike had disappeared, and in his place was my stranger. He was looking at his son, confusion on his face. When he turned his gaze toward me, his eyes held a fire in them, and I swear my skin was burning as he looked at me._

"_Why?" was all he asked._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know he was yours. How was I supposed to find you? I don't even know your name," I pleaded._

"_Isabella, my name is-" His mouth opened, but instead of hearing his name, I heard an alarm blaring from somewhere. _

"_What?" I furrowed my brow._

_He opened his mouth to speak but again only the alarm sound came out. _

_My body started to shake._

"_Bella," I could hear Mike call for me, but I couldn't see him._

_Instead, I saw my stranger walking away from me, and away from his son. I wanted to call out to him but the lump in my throat was keeping my voice from working. I wanted him to turn around, to come back and stay with me. We had created a life together, but the life that I wanted _we_ could not have together. _

"_Bella, wake up or you'll be late for work." Mike's muffled voice called out. _

_I looked around confused. My son had disappeared, and so had my beautiful stranger. Mike was standing in the doorway to the house. My life was with Mike and the child we'd created, but when I looked at him I felt nothing but disappointment. Wasn't this what I'd always wanted? I wasn't so sure anymore. _

I rubbed my eyes; and when I opened them, I was back in my living room.

_It was just a dream._ I sat up and pulled the covers tightly around my legs. The sun was shining through the window, and Mike was standing next to the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, baby. I'm sorry about last night. I feel like such an ass. I wanted to unwind a little after I got home. While I was waiting for you, I poured myself one too many."

"Yeah, I'd say that is a bit of an understatement. You drank half the bottle. What happened at the office yesterday?"

"We have a new Division Exec, and he found some discrepancies on a project that was set to begin tomorrow. He came into my office, blaming me since I'm the lead supervisor on the project, demanding that I fix it. He wanted to stay on the timeline that was originally set up, which I wasn't sure I'd be able to do and told him so. He was not happy."

His boss wasn't the only one that was not happy. Drinking until you pass out was not what you did when you were overjoyed at finding out that you're having a baby.

"How come you slept on the couch?" he asked, while I tried to keep my anger under control.

I raised my arms up, stretching my aching body. The couch was okay to have a nap on, but sleeping on it an entire night was a whole different story.

"I was a little pissed off that you couldn't wait for me to get home from dinner. We find out we're having a baby, something that we've been waiting such a long time for, and I have to celebrate with my friends instead of my husband."

"I had just had a fight with my boss, a fight that could have cost me my job, Bella! I'm sorry that I wasn't in the best of moods. I wasn't sure if I'd have a job beyond that day, and then you tell me that I have another mouth to feed."

"_Another mouth to feed_, are you serious?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way he really had just said that.

He took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I was worried that we were finally having a baby, and I would be without a job. It is not a position I want to be in; babies are expensive. It was just terrible timing all around. I'm sorry." He sat next to me holding the coffee cup out to me in offering.

I shook my head. "Can't have caffeine."

"Right, sorry." He gave me an apologetic smile, "So am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, I guess," I breathed out, looking down at my hands.

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby in the house by April. It doesn't seem like enough time to get everything in order." He laid his hand on my belly.

"It will be if Alice and Rose have anything to say about it. They already have the nursery designed." I laughed, and cue the morning sickness.

The covers tangled around my legs as I struggled to get up, causing me to land on Mike. By the time he untangled the throw, it was too late. I didn't make it off his lap and vomited all over him.

"Shit! Oh God...oh man! Ugh!"

I apologized profusely while trying to clean him off, but the smell triggered another round.

Slapping my hand over my mouth, I ran towards the bathroom. I called back over my shoulder, talking through my hand, "The smell…I can't…you'll have to clean it."

I could hear Mike muttering in the kitchen,"…so fucking gross. This is so disgusting!"

_Poetic justice. He spews his mean words at me, and I just spew on him. _

I had made it upstairs by the time he was done cleaning up downstairs.

When he stepped in the bedroom, I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He had a stain that ran from the middle of his chest all the way down to his knees.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That was not nice."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was laughing so hard tears were forming in my eyes.

"I… I'm…I'm sorry!" I managed to apologize. "Let's c-call…us e-even now."

"Fair enough. I'm going to take _another_ shower, care to join me?" he asked wiggling his brows and started to stalk towards me.

I put my hand up to stop him. "Unless you want a repeat performance of what happened downstairs, you better stop right there." That stopped him instantly.

"You get in first and get the smell off you, I'll be right there."

The rest of our morning was spent getting ready for work and talking about the pregnancy and the baby.

After breakfast we called our parents to give them the great news. There were happy tears and congratulations given, and promises to visit one another soon.

"Bella, I gotta go," Mike said, looking at his watch. "I'll call you later. I love you,"

"Love you, too. Have a good day."

We said our goodbyes at the door and headed off to work.

On my drive to the office, I couldn't keep my mind from going back to my dream. I didn't know what to make of it. Mike was furious with me, but he had stayed. The baby had been my beautiful strangers and he had found us, but then he disappeared. I had been more upset that my stranger had left me and our baby, than I was about Mike having disappeared in the dream. The dream version of me knew what she wanted, and it wasn't our husband.

I placed my hand on the passenger seat. My stranger had been the last one to sit there, and I felt a little closer to him as I passed my hand over the leather that had touched him. I thought the feelings for him would go away as time passed, but with each dream that he appeared in, my feelings for him kept getting stronger and my mind more confused.

**First, I need to say THANK YOU to all of you fabulous readers! We made it past 100 reviews, and it is all because of you. So many of you are rec'ing this baby out and I appreciate it so very much. **

**Troublefollows1017 needs to be given a lot of hugs and love for cleaning up my word vomit and ideas, as well my mistakes in this chapter! Thank you so much my friend, don't know what I'd do without you! **

**If any of you are on Facebook come friend me (Momoffour Luvntwisaga) and my wonderful Rob/Edward obsessed girls. They keep me glued to my laptop looking at delicious pics of Rob, tossing out awesome story recs, and lmao at the conversations going on.**

**Leave me a review. Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, just as I promised. Big thanks goes to troulbefollows' super speedy pre-reading/beta skills. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

The week following the baby news, Mike's moods were all over the place; one minute he was happy and the next he was distant. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was the one that was pregnant. The few times I asked him what was wrong, he told me it had to do with work. He never told me exactly what happened that day at his office, but from his behavior and the way he was still stressed out, I knew it was extremely serious.

The weeks passed by quickly without much notice. We went back to our schedules like nothing of importance happened, with only a few changes to my daily routine. I set my alarm clock forty-five minutes earlier, giving myself enough time to have my daily meeting with the Department Head of Morning Sickness, Mr. Toilet. I also needed the extra time to cook breakfast. We used to grab a cup of coffee and muffin on our way out the door, but I learned very quickly that the baby didn't care for just a muffin. It wanted a complete balanced breakfast; eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit salad.

I was tired all the time, which was something I didn't expect. During the week, I was doing good if I stayed awake until nine, but I usually only managed to make it until around eight. Mike and I would have dinner, then head to the living room to cuddle on the couch. Mike would watch TV, and I would eventually lie down with my feet in his lap and fall asleep.

The fourth month of my pregnancy was eventful. The morning sickness finally stopped._ Thank God. _Then one afternoon while at work, I was going over a manuscript when my stomach began to feel fluttery. I felt like I had butterflies inside my tummy. I sat still for a few minutes thinking that maybe the morning sickness wasn't over, but I didn't feel nauseous, and then it stopped. I resumed reading, and ten minutes later, I felt it again. Leaning back in my chair, I put my hand on my belly. The feeling didn't go away this time, and I began to wonder if it was the baby moving.

I got out my copy of _What to expect when you're expecting,_ flipping through to the fourth month to confirm my suspicions. I rubbed my hand over the baby.

"What are you doing in there, little one? Huh?"

The butterflies kept fluttering and I wished that Mike was with me. Wanting to include him in the moment, I grabbed the phone and called him.

"Hey, baby," he answered.

"Hi. Are you busy?"

"Nope, I have a minute before my meeting with Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, my boss, Edward Masen."

"Oh, I didn't know his name."

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd told. I guess my mind has been all over the place. You know how hectic things have been here lately. Anyway, I know you didn't call to talk about my boss."

"No, I didn't. I actually called to tell you that I felt the baby move."

"Really? When?"

"Actually, as we speak."

"Wow, what does it feel like?"

"Well, it's kind of odd. Sort of a fluttering," I started to explained, when I heard another voice come through the line.

"Mike, are you ready for our meeting?" The voices were muffled, but I could still hear their conversation.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Masen. I'm just talking with my wife. She felt the baby move for the first time and was excited to tell me." He sounded a little nervous, but happy.

"I can give you another minute if you'd like," Mr. Masen offered.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that."

Mike's voice became clear again, "Sorry, baby, I have to go. I'll call you as soon as we're done."

"I understand. We'll talk later. Love you, bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Feeling my baby move was the best part of that month. Around the same time my clothes became too tight. Buttons on my shirts and pants were close to popping off. The need to buy maternity clothes had reached a critical point. Of course, Alice and Rose had me out shopping the moment I mentioned needing new clothes. We spent an entire Sunday shopping.

At the first store we stopped at I had been loaded down with clothes to try on. The sales girl, Lauren, gave me two round cushions with belts on them. One much bigger than the other. I looked at them confused, not knowing what they were for.

"They are to simulate your baby bump. That way you can see how the clothes will truly fit as your tummy grows." She smiled at me.

Rose's eyes lit up, and she led me into the dressing room with Alice following behind holding the clothes. Alice went to work on getting the outfits together and setting them up in the order she wanted me to try them on.

Through the door, Lauren explained the size difference in the faux baby bumps, "The smaller one is a six month belly, and the bigger one is an eight month belly. You'll want to try the clothes on with both to see how they will feel as your belly grows and to get a correct fit."

"Great, thanks," I called out.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she said, before I saw her feet move away from in front of the door.

Whenever we shopped before I was pregnant, we all tried clothes on, even if we weren't buying anything. I wasn't sure if this shopping trip would be the same, but got my answer when I turned around to see Rose without a shirt on and one of the baby bumps buckled around her. I took my shirt off and decided to wait to put on the cushion bump, I wanted to see what the clothes looked like now, with my own barely-there baby bump.

Alice tossed Rose a long sleeved t-shirt and gave me a pant suit to put on. I quickly discarded my jeans and switched them out for the maternity pants. Rose looked great pregnant, and the look in her eyes told me she couldn't wait to have her own baby bump.

As I tried on all the clothes with the different size bellies, Alice and Rose took turns trying on the bellies and clothes, too. We had the best time pretending to be pregnant together, rubbing bellies and making up stories about their pregnancies. There had been many conversations, when we were younger, about us getting married, having babies at the same time, and our kids being best friends just like us_. Maybe one day we still could. _

At lunch, we decided to try to have another dinner with all three couples. We pulled out our phones and called our respective other halves to see when they had some free time. It turned out that everyone had the following Saturday free. Alice and Rose wanted to have it at their place this time.

"Oh, I wonder if Emmett would like to invite his brother. He's been trying to introduce him to the world outside of his office for a while now," Rose thought out loud.

"Yes, that's a great idea. I love Edward. Call Emmett back and tell him to bring him to dinner on Saturday," Alice told her. It sounded like Mike and I were the only ones who hadn't met Emmett's brother Edward.

Instead of calling him, Rose texted Emmett. After a few minutes, her phone chimed.

"Ugh. He said Edward was going to visit their parents this weekend."

"Oh well, we tried. Maybe getting out of town for a couple of days is just what he needs to get his mind off the one night stand he's been going on and on about for the last couple of months," Alice offered.

"Are either of you going to fill me in on this brother?" I asked feeling a bit left out of the conversation.

"Yeah, sorry," Rose said, tossing her phone in her purse. "Edward is Emmett's step-brother. He is twenty-eight years old and as Alice mentioned, single-"

"And _very_ good looking," Alice interrupted.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Really? Should Jasper be worried about Mr. Cullen?"

"Please, he's got nothing on Jazz, but I can appreciate man candy when I see it." She smiled deviously.

"Oh, Edward isn't a Cullen. His last name is Masen. Anyway…," Rose interrupted our side bar. "He had a one night stand a while back and keeps saying that she was _the one._ He refuses to go out with anyone else, and won't let us set him up on a date."

Alice rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "He keeps saying that the universe will eventually put her back on his path of life, and he wants to be free to follow his heart when she shows up again."

I thought Edward sounded very sweet and romantic and told them so, "Awww, guys that is so sweet. Why are you giving him such a hard time? You can't find a romantic man like that anymore."

"Bella, those are just your hormones talking. Think about it. What straight, single, hot twenty-eight year old really wants to stay single on the chance that he'll run into someone he had a one night stand with? We aren't busting his balls about it; we're just trying to encourage him to date. You know, in case the universe decides to be the bitch we all know she can be and not give him another chance with this woman," Rose explained.

I most definitely knew what a bitch the universe or fate, or whatever you wanted to call her, could be.

"Edward Masen could date anybody. Those eyes and smile are a lethal combination. I've seen him turn on that charm of his and let me tell you, that man could melt the panties off a ninety year old woman," Rose stated.

My eyebrows shot up, and I snorted. "Okay, okay, I get it he's hot and has no business keeping all that yumminess to himself."

While we ate, I kept coming back to this Edward. His name sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it. Maybe I had read one of his manuscripts.

"Hey, what does Edward do for a living? His name sounds so familiar."

"He's an architect. I'm not exactly sure what his title is, but he is pretty high in the ranks at an architect firm here in Seattle." Rose shrugged.

I gasped. "It can't be. What a small world."

"What?" Alice asked, looking intrigued.

"I think Edward is Mike's boss. I was on the phone with Mike earlier today, and he told me had a meeting with his boss, Edward Masen. What are the odds that there are two architects named Edward Masen in Seattle?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Holy shit, no way." Rose gaped.

"Wow, what a coincidence." Alice shook her head.

"Oh my god, Bella, do you know what this means?" Rose excitement had me worried. I shook my head. "It means that whoever it was that Edward walked in on having sex works with Mike, too. Edward wouldn't give us any details, but you could ask Mike. I'm sure the rumor has spread all over their office by now. He has to know what went down and who was involved. Juicy gossip like that can't be left to die quietly."

"I'll ask, but you know Mike doesn't like to talk about work, so don't hold your breath."

We finished eating and spent a few more hours shopping. By the time I made it back home, I was beyond exhausted. Alice had loaded me up with enough clothes to dress twenty pregnant women. Mike wasn't home yet, and I didn't feel like cooking. So, I ordered Chinese takeout. I left him a message to pick it up on the way home since he'd be going right by the place.

The rest of the night went by quickly. When Mike made it home he was tired, too, so we ate and headed upstairs where I showed him my new purchases. He was staring at me from the middle of the bed and looking at the clothes I showed him, but he was miles away.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked him, putting the clothes away after only getting through half the pile.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just looking at you and thinking that now that your belly is noticeable it seems more real to me. It was hard to believe that it was real before since nothing looked different, but now…" he crawled to the foot of the bed and put his hands on my belly, "…look at you."

He stood up, turned me around to face the mirror above the dresser and wrapped his hands around my waist. With his chin on my shoulder, he watched his hands rub and caress my belly in awe.

"This is really happening for us, and you look so beautiful carrying our baby."

Tears spilled down my cheeks and I lowered my head. The guilt was swallowing me up and breaking my heart. I couldn't look at him.

_I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry._

Taking deep breaths to remain calm didn't work. I hadn't vomited in a couple of weeks, but the sudden lurching in my stomach had me pushing his hands away from me so I could go to the bathroom. The guilt was too much, and it made me sick, literally.

When I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I wanted to break it. Shame was what stared back at me. I was ashamed of cheating on my husband. I was ashamed because I was hiding the fact that I could be pregnant with someone else's baby. How in the hell was I not supposed to feel like a horrible person? Mike loved me and the baby, and these secrets that I was keeping could take it all away from him. When this all came out, and I knew it would eventually, I would be an embarrassment to everyone who knew me.

Rose's words from earlier in the night about the universe being a bitch came back to me. If fate decided to be a bitch to me, my whole world was going to fall apart very soon. I would be the whore who cheated on her husband and got knocked up by a complete stranger, and my baby would end up growing up without a father. Those thoughts made me retch again.

I had to get out of the bathroom because the sight of my reflection kept making my stomach turn. I was scared to face Mike, though. The door opened, and he walked in with my PJs in his hands.

"Here you go, baby. It sounds like you're ready to go to bed. I put some crackers and a bottle of water on your night stand."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about that. I guess all the running around today was too much, too soon."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go to sleep."

Once I was settled on my side of the bed, I felt Mike snake his hand over my waist and lay his palm flat over the baby. A few silent tears streamed from my eyes, but I wouldn't let myself cry out loud. I deserved all the terrible feelings for what I had done.

Mike eventually fell asleep, but I was not so lucky. In the dark, there was no escaping my mind and emotions, and they were suffocating. I tried to remember things I had read throughout the week to clear my head, and it worked enough to allow me a few hours of sleep. But my subconscious was in control, and my dreams were full of blue eyes full of betrayal, green eyes full of disgust, and babies. Some had blue eyes, some had green, and one even had brown eyes.

Our alarm was shrieking its awful wake up call. It didn't normally bother me, but after only a few hours of fitful sleep, it was the last thing I wanted to hear. My eyelids opened slowly to see Mike already dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning, baby."

"Morning," I rasped out.

I was confused because he always told me when he had to be up early for a breakfast meeting, but I didn't remember him saying anything about it last night. Of course, I was beyond noticing anything other than my self-loathing. I must have worn the confusion on my face, because he answered my mental rant.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you. While you were in the bathroom last night I got a message from Edward about an early meeting."

Hearing his name reminded me of my lunch with the girls. "That's fine. I found out something interesting yesterday. I learned that your boss is Emmett's brother."

Mike froze. "Really, that is…um, interesting. I thought Emmett's last name was C-Cullen?"

"It is. Edward is actually his step-brother." I nodded.

He stood at the foot of the bed. "I know you have to go but I was wondering something. At lunch yesterday, Rose said that Emmett told her that Edward told him that he caught someone 'doing it' at the office a few weeks ago. You had to hear about that by now. Was it someone I know? Who knew architects were so scandalous." I laughed, hoping he would give me the scoop on the matter.

His breath hitched and he looked a little pale. He quickly turned and walked towards the door.

"Bella, I haven't heard about anything like that. I'm too busy to pay attention to the gossip that goes on around there. Besides, it probably isn't true anyway. I don't know why Edward would even keep rumors going. That's ridiculous!" Mike snapped, a little angrier than I thought appropriate, but I let it go. "I have to go or I'll be late. I'll call you later. Love you."

Then, he was gone. I heard him stomp down the stairs, grab his things, and slam the door behind him.

"Okay, then." I shook my head at Mike's behavior.

The morning crawled by. The emotions from last night kept my mind going back to the night I spent with my beautiful stranger. His green eyes were all I saw when I closed mine. Watching me with an intensity that I felt would burn me alive. Watching as his long fingers wrapped around mine, following my every move, taking in every spot our bodies connected. His soft lips kissing me everywhere; my hands, my knees, my shoulders, my neck, and my mouth. Taking my breath into himself, as if I were the oxygen he needed to live. His body above me heavy, but gentle. Firm muscles contracting in waves as he moved all around me and within me.

"Bella, can you take a look at this before you leave today?" Angela broke me out of my memory.

"Yeah, no problem." I stretched my hand out to grab the papers in her hand. I glance at the clock on the wall and saw it was finally time to meet the girls for lunch.

"Hey, Ang, I'm headed out for lunch. I'll be back in an hour."

"Enjoy your lunch," Angela called out as she walked out of the office.

I needed my friends to sooth my frayed nerves. I needed their help to figure out how to get _him_ off my mind. More and more, he kept taking over my thoughts. I saw us doing simple everyday things together; like buying groceries, folding laundry, laying on the couch wrapped up in his arms. Damn it, I needed to hurry up and get my ass to the bistro, so I could stop thinking about him.

As I walked into the restaurant, I dropped my sunglasses trying to put them in my purse. I put my hand on the wall just inside the door for balance, leaning over to pick them up. My balance had become non-existent since my tummy began expanding. I heard footsteps and tried to get out of the way.

I could hear a low gruff voice, "Are you fucking kidding me? Who approved that? Pfft, figures. He isn't the one calling the shots. I am."

The man had his head down and his hand covering half of his face, so he didn't see me. Before I could step out of his way, he ran into my shoulder, pushing me back into the wall. I gasped, not from the force of hitting the wall, but from the electricity I felt run through me when he touched me. My head snapped up, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who had shocked me, but he never turned around. He only threw his hand over his shoulder, calling out an apology and kept walking and yelling into his phone.

There was only one other time that I had felt that electricity. _Could it be him?_ I couldn't see his face, but this man was built similarly. Without thinking, I ran out of the restaurant after him. If it wasn't him, I would be a little embarrassed, but I'd get over it. I had to at least try.

_What if it was him? What would I say? Would he remember me? Would he even care that this could be his baby?_ That thought stopped me. I saw the distance between us increasing, and something told me to go after him. _Your feelings don't matter. He has a right to know he may be a father. _With that thought firm in my mind, I sped up trying to close the distance.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, but he didn't hear me. He was still on the phone, and the noise from the rush of cars and people scurrying about for lunch was too loud. I tried again as I saw him hail a cab. "Hey! Excuse me!" Still he didn't turn around.

_Shit I'm going to lose him if I don't catch up to him. _

I was feeling frantic; I needed to get to him. Something was pushing me. I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I was just about to reach him when a taxi pulled up, and he jumped in.

"No. Please, wait!" I screamed just as the door closed, and the car pulled away. I couldn't move as I watched the taxi pulling away.

_This is crazy! What is going on with me? _Hormones. It had to be hormones because no sane person would chase a stranger through town. Seriously, what were the odds that _my_ stranger would be in the same place as me? Slim to none. Yet, there I was, chasing a strange man down because he bumped me and reminded me of my stranger. My hormones had me all over the emotional spectrum; and now, I had this craziness to add to it. _Freaking hormones have your body on the fritz, and feeling all kinds of crazy things._

I turned around and walked back to the bistro, feeling quite silly.

I shook my head to clear it from anymore thoughts of my stranger because he was the reason that I needed my girls so badly right now. With a steadying breath, I pulled open the door to the restaurant and headed to our usual table. The table was more crowded than normal. Emmett was joining us for lunch. I noticed there were two empty seats.

"Hi, everyone." I gave them all a hug. "Is Jasper meeting us? Are we going to wait on him to get here before we order?" I asked, not knowing what was going on since I was the last to arrive.

"Nah, my lunch meeting was canceled and, Edward was free, so I thought we'd surprise you girls. He had to leave, though, some emergency at the office." He sounded a little disappointed, but didn't let it ruin his lunch.

Mentioning Edward made me realize that I, like him, was holding onto a romantic notion of meeting my beautiful stranger again. Chasing that man down the sidewalk was just that, a romanticized idea that had been drilled into me by movies, love songs, and books. I guess I was just a silly romantic like Edward, if I thought that _he _would waltz back into my life and make it perfect, proving that we were truly meant to be.

While we ate and everyone talked I was once again lost in my head. I couldn't talk to Alice and Rose about what happened last night and the run in with that man before lunch because Emmett was there, but I needed to in the worst way. My stranger had been haunting my dreams; and now, he was affecting my waking hours, too. Thinking so much about him made me want to be with him again. Wrapped in his arms, feeling him pressed against my back, and our legs tangled together, or running my fingers through his unruly hair, while he laid his head on my belly and talked the baby.

I was miles away from what was happening at the table when I heard Alice call my name.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, rubbing my arm.

"Yes. I was thinking about something that Angela handed me on my way out the door."

"Well, we were talking about doing a guys and girls night out. What do you think?"

"Sounds fun, I don't see why not."

I had gotten pretty good at pretending. Apparently good enough that even my friends were fooled, or maybe the just acted like they believed me because they knew we couldn't get into it in front of Em.

Pretending that the bad things didn't exist worked for a while, during my waking hours at least. Night time was a different story. My dreams threw everything that I was repressing during the day back at me. Brushing away the dreams was becoming harder and harder. My stranger came to me every night. In my dreams, I lived out my life with him instead of Mike.

Mike and I decided he should take on a few extra contracts before the baby was born. He was now gone two weeks a month. His absence made me sad, but helped lessen the feelings of unworthiness when I was with him.

Things between us were a rollercoaster; up and down, up and down. He would have weeks when he was so attentive to me; getting me anything I wanted, rubbing my feet, always touching my belly, talking to the baby. You know, all the stuff that fathers-to-be did, and I loved it.

Then, he would have those weeks, during which he barely touched me. Like he knew something was wrong. He'd spend a lot of time at the office, and even when he was home, he was on the phone. Most of the time it was with his assistant or one of the crew leaders on a build, but the calls were always taken into another room, so I never heard what was going on. That didn't bother me because I had no desire to hear the ins and outs of changing blue prints, ordering supplies, and making sure all was set to build.

Life kept going, and my belly was growing at a ridiculous rate.

My twenty week OB appointment found me once again laying in a dark exam room looking at a little ultrasound screen. This time Mike was there to see the miracle that was our baby.

Dr. Meyer took all her measurements first, just like last time. She pushed a button on the machine and a wooshing sound flooded the room. I knew what it was from my previous visits but Mike had only heard it once when it had been very early on and very faint. He was looking from me to Dr. Meyer with a questioning look on his face.

The doctor answered his unasked question. "That is your baby's heart beat. It's nice and strong."

Mike was holding my hand and his gripped tightened, "It's so fast. Is that normal?"

"Yes, it is." She pointed at a number on the screen. "A normal heart rate for a baby is from 120 to 180 beats per minute and your baby is at 142 beats per minute. This is a happy baby. Do you want to know what you're having?"

We both nodded enthusiastically. We had decided when we began trying a year ago that we wanted to know.

"Let's see. Here are the legs, but they are crossed too tightly for me to see anything. I'll show you the rest of the baby and maybe it will open those long legs for us. In the meantime, here is the face."

A little alien looking face showed up on the screen, but it was the most beautiful alien face I had ever seen. She pointed out the eyes, nose and mouth. I was amazed watching as the little mouth opened and closed, and of course I began crying. A little hand came up to its mouth, then moved back out of sight, but I could see every tiny finger.

"This is the arm and hand." Dr. Meyer kept moving down the baby. "The chest, heart, belly." She kept pointing things out to us and with each new body part our smiles grew bigger.

"Okay, and we are back to the legs, that have still not opened." She wiggled the wand around putting slight pressure on it, trying to get the baby to move and open its legs, but after a few minutes of trying, our peanut had not opened up.

_I hope that if this is a girl she keeps that up into her twenties._

"I guess everything about this baby is going to be a surprise," Mike joked.

He had no idea how much truth was in what he had just said. His phone ringing made me jump.

"Excuse, me just a moment." Mike stood in a corner of ultrasound room out of the way. "Hello, Mr. Masen. Yes, I left that file on my desk. I'll be back shortly. I'm with my wife at the ultrasound appointment I told you about earlier. No, sir, we weren't able to see what it was. Sure, I'll come straight to your office when I get back." He hung up and came to stand next to me again. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized to both of us.

"Not a problem, Mr. Newton. Sorry, we couldn't get a look at what the baby was hiding, but everything else is looking great. Be sure to get plenty of rest, take your vitamins, and drink your water. We'll see you back in a month."

"It's okay. It will give us something to look forward to."

"Here you go." She handed us a strip of pictures from the ultrasound machine that had four different views of the baby.

"Thank you," we both answered as we looked over the pictures.

"If you hurry and get changed, we will still have enough time to grab a quick lunch," Mike grabbed my hand and helped me off the bed.

Anytime we did anything that spotlighted the pregnancy milestones I was so confused. I was excited for finally being able to share the experience, but I also felt bad because the experience could be one that belonged to some else. Watching my belly grow bigger, feeling the baby move, hearing the heart beat, seeing the ultrasounds, talking to the baby, and eventually witnessing the birth Mike would be there, but I would always picture my beautiful stranger doing all of those things, too. He would never get to see or do any of them if it were his baby. There would be no way to give this experience back to him, and that made me sad. I was documenting this pregnancy for myself, but it would also be a way to relive it through pictures and journals, if later it needed to be done by my stranger.

When I made it back to the office, the phone was ringing.

"Isabella Newt-"

"What's the verdict? What are we having?" Rose stopped me mid-name.

"Don't know. This baby had its legs locked up tighter than Fort Knox."

"Wow, that is definitely not your kid." I could hear Rose laughing and Alice in the back telling her that what she said was not nice but laughing just the same.

"Screw you, that is not funny!"

"Aww, come on, you have to admit it was a little funny."

"Whatever. Was there anything else you needed?" I asked snippily.

"Yeah, Alice and I were talking about going to Forks around Valentine's Day. I know you're due to visit Charlie around then and wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

"That would be good. Yeah, thanks. I don't want to make the trip alone, just in case something happens, and you know Mike doesn't like going for my cooking weekends at Dad's. Let me know when you guys pick a weekend, so I can tell him."

"Yay, road trip!" she hollered back to Alice. "Alright sweets we'll talk to you later."

"Bye, ladies."

As I hung up, I thought how ironic it was that I would be spending the holiday meant for lovers in Forks; traveling on the same road that I met my beautiful stranger, _my _lover.

**AN:**

**Sorry for the delay, you all know how crazy RL can be. Thank you all for your reviews, I read every one of them, and I apologize to those I didn't get a chance to reply to. **

**Finally, Edward is introduced into the madness.**

**Thanks to Troublefollows1017 for cleaning this up, and helping me rearrange this into something understandable. **

**Let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

"Sorry, boys, this is a progesterone only car," Rose hollered at Emmett when he started to bring his bag over from Jasper's trunk.

Our trip to Forks was postponed a couple of weeks because the boys wanted to do something special for the girls, for their first Valentine's Day together. Mike, on the other hand, had been away for work. To make up for it, he sent me a dozen roses on Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

I spent the lover's holiday weekend watching sappy romance movies and thinking about my secret lover. Would we have gone to dinner, a movie, dancing? Maybe not the dancing_._ Staying in bed, making love to him was my favorite idea of them all. I imagined feeling his strong arms around me. Looking in his eyes as our bodies connected once again. Seeing his muscles shake from exhaustion after making love to me. Laying in his arms afterwards and feel his hands on my belly, feeling the baby move.

More than anything, I wanted to see him again. See that he was real, feel that he was real. Spending so much time alone didn't help keep my mind off my stranger, and my need for him was becoming uncontrollable. Going to Forks, traveling on the same road I picked him up on, made it impossible to stop those thoughts.

"Come on, babe," Emmett whined, obviously not happy that he had to spend the drive to Forks with Jasper.

"Nope, this is probably the last time that we'll be able to take a road trip for a while, and I plan to take advantage of it." She rubbed my coat covered tummy as an explanation.

"Fine," he huffed, but I could see him smiling as he turned around.

Jasper and Emmett hopped in their car, and we loaded into Rose's. Our parents were all excited that we were making the trip, my dad especially. Emmett's parents also lived in Forks. They had moved there at the end of the previous summer when his dad had taken a position at the hospital. It really is a small world.

I usually took the back seat, but Alice gifted me the front seat because I needed the extra space. I knew I was cutting it close, taking this trip a month before my due date, but I wanted to get Dad's fridge and freezer packed with meals since I wasn't sure when the next time I could visit him would be once the baby was born.

As soon as we were on our way, Rose set up her ipod and picked the ever-changing road trip list. We all contributed to the list and before we left my house added our new song choices to it. Rose's mom had turned us onto music from the eighties and nineties. Hair bands were our absolute favorite, and that was the majority of our list. Skid Row was the first up today. All three of us squealed when the guitar started pouring through the speakers and then sang along with Sebastian.

"Ricky was a young boy. He had a heart of stone. Lived nine to five and he worked his fingers to the booone," we screamed out.

We kept singing and giggling like we were teenagers again. I really missed times like this. When the last verse of the song came on, Rose was the only one singing, while Alice and I acted out the scene.

"Accidents will happen they, all heard Ricky say. He fired his six-shots into the wind. That child blew a child away."

The laughter in the car was already at an obnoxious level, but when we spotted Em and Jazz watching us from their car beside us, we were absolutely cackling with tears in our eyes. They had the stupidest looks of disbelief on their faces. I was sure we looked absolutely ridiculous singing at the top of our lungs and acting out the song, but we loved every minute of it and wouldn't change a thing. This was me and my girls, forever eighteen years old when we hung out.

The baby was doing flips. The music, all my silliness, and constant bouncing and dancing in my seat had it wide awake. I settled down for a bit trying to calm the baby, when I noticed where we were. We were passing by the hotel where I had spent the night with my stranger.

_That might be the place that you were created my little peanut_. I thought to the baby with my hand resting on the top of my tummy where I felt it moving.

_I wish I knew who your daddy was. Do you know who he is? Maybe you could give me a hint or something? You know, help me out a little bit, please? _

We made it into Forks way too fast, considering the amount of times we had to stop to let me pee. The guys began to playing "Guess the Song". Each time we stopped, they would bombard us with what they thought we were singing and acting out. As we were getting close to the house, the song that came on had Rose and I playing the drums on the steering wheel and the dash and Alice playing air guitar in the back.

"I love myself. I want you to love me. When I feel down. I want you above me. I search myself. I want you to find me. I forget myself. I want you to remind me. I don't want anybody else, and when I think about you, I touch myself."

We acted this song out as well, pointing at the guys and then touching ourselves all over sensually. Both Jasper and Emmett's eyes were as big as saucers, just staring at us when Jasper veered off the road. He regained control of the car before he hit a mailbox. We couldn't control ourselves, and I was so grateful to be pulling onto our parents' street because I was laughing so hard I almost peed on Rose's seat.

I jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked and ran inside to the bathroom. When I finished, I was walking through the living room and saw that everyone had already come in and brought my bag.

"Thanks for bringing my bag in."

"No problem. I'll carry your bags anytime if you will keep giving me shows like that. The Divinyls? Hot." Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

My face got hot, but I laughed when I thought about the almost-wreck we caused them.

"Alright, you good here?" Alice asked me.

"Yep, Dad should be home in a little while. Call me when you guys put your parents to bed, and we can decide which house to meet at." We'd decided to spend tonight together and Saturday and early Sunday with our respective families.

I got to work on the list of meals I was going to make for Dad. I went to the grocery store, bought everything I needed and made it back with enough time to cook dinner.

Dad and I spent the evening talking and catching me up on all the latest gossip to come out of his very exciting town. Around ten, he kissed me goodnight and gave the peanut a rub.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper showed up thirty minutes later, and we stayed up until two in the morning. The girls and I spent most of the night explaining our moves from the ride down because Jazz and Em said that they didn't match the songs, and then proceeded to show us what we should have done instead. Thank goodness Charlie was a hard sleeper otherwise we would have gotten kicked out of the house for all the noise we were making.

Saturday I spent in the kitchen cooking, and by eight o'clock, I was wiped out. I went to bed right after dinner, but my sleep kept being interrupted by a little gymnast doing summersaults on my bladder. The next morning, I got out of bed, got myself ready, and packed my bag. I carried it downstairs and left it on the third step, like I always did, and went to make breakfast. I also made a few more dishes that I didn't get to the night before.

Dad had to go to work at eleven, and we said our goodbyes at the door just as the girls made it there to pick me up.

"Hi, Alice, Rose," Dad said, nodding his head once at them.

"Chief Swan, how are you?" they answered in unison.

"I can't complain. I gotta get to the station, but it was good seeing you girls again. You drive carefully; you're carrying precious cargo there."

"Oh, we know and we will. Take care, and we'll see you soon," Rose answered, putting her arm over my shoulder.

We all waved at him from the door as he pulled away.

"Jasper and Emmett already left the Cullen's and should be here in just a few minutes," Alice said as we went inside.

"Perfect, gives me time finish up in here." I pointed over my shoulder to the kitchen.

They followed me and helped put away the last of the dishes I had washed, wipe off the counters, and put the last three containers in the freezer. The boys arrived, and we were headed out the door when I remembered my purse was still upstairs. I ran upstairs to grab it and made my way back down. I didn't know what happened, one minute I was on the stairs; the next, I was on the floor with my feet were tangled in the strap to my overnight bag. I heard Alice and Rose scream my name. Suddenly all four of them were surrounding me.

My head and my hip were killing me, but the pain that rippled through my belly was worse. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and curled into myself, trying to hold myself together. Through clenched teeth, I tried to breathe through the pain. When it lessened to a dull ache, I reached up to touch where I'd hit my head; it felt wet. Pulling my hand back, I saw blood on my fingers.

"Ooowww," I groaned slowly.

I made no move to get up, and the baby moving inside of me made everything hurt more. It felt like the worst menstrual cramps ever.

"Bella! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Rose hands were flailing all over me.

"She's bleeding," Alice informed them when she saw my blood covered hand.

As I looked at my friends, my eyes started playing tricks on me. "Huh, the room is spinning."

"Bella, what hurts?" Alice asked me slowly.

"I hurt everywhere. It's worse when the baby moves around, though. I'm dizzy as hell, too." I was scared to move. I was still lying on my side, balled up on the floor.

"We should get you to the hospital. My dad was on call today. I can call him and tell him to meet us there," Emmett offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks, baby," Rose breathed out.

"We shouldn't move her. Rose, call an for ambulance, and I'll call Dad."

Alice had gotten a towel to hold on my head to stop the bleeding.

I was feeling nauseous and the cramping wasn't getting any better.

Emmett was on his phone calling his dad. "Edward? What are you doing here in Forks? Gotcha. Listen, is dad there? There's been an accident-" He stopped talking. He had obviously worried his brother.

Rose was also on the phone talking to the emergency service people detailing my injuries and complaints.

Emmett's loud voice caught my attention.

"No, no I'm fine. Rose's pregnant friend Bella, you know, Chief Swan's daughter? Well, she fell down some stairs. She has a bad cut on her head and is complaining of nausea, dizziness and cramping. Yeah, Rose is on the phone with 9-1-1 now. Can you tell Dad to meet us there? Thanks, bro." He hung up.

Being the police chief's daughter had its perks. The ambulance got there quickly. I was loaded up, and Rose rode in the ambulance with me.

I could see a few nurses standing outside when the back doors were opened. Emmett pulled up to the front doors, behind the ambulance.

"Emmett!" someone call out to him.

"Dad."

"What's going on, son?"

I was taken out of the ambulance and when I looked up, I got my first look at Dr. Cullen. He was every bit as handsome as Rose had made him out to be, but I didn't have time to evaluate him properly. All the jostling of getting the stretcher out, did not help the nausea. I leaned over the bed rail and threw up all over the floor and the Cullen men's shoes.

"Oh damn!" Emmett's loud voice in my ear made me cringe away from him.

"Bring her in here." Dr. Cullen pointed to an exam room.

I was mortified. I had never thrown up on anyone, and in the last three months, I managed to vomit on just as many people. That thought snapped me out of my haze.

"Mike! Oh my god, I have to call Mike."

"It's okay Bella. I'll call him. Just lie down and let Dr. Cullen look at you," Rose reassured me as she patted my shoulder.

"Bella? I'm Carlisle Cullen, you're Chief Swan's daughter right?" Dr Cullen asked as he put gloves on.

"Yes."

"Do you want us to call him to let him know you're here?"

"Yes, please, but I have a feeling he may already know, " I groaned as I lay back on the bed and another wave of pain stretched across my mid-section.

He told Emmett to call my dad and wait in the waiting room until he was done. He pushed a button on the wall and a slew of nurses came barreling into the room. He called out a bunch of orders and all but one of them disappeared. She inserted an IV in my arm, then secured two sensors to my belly with elastic belts that wrapped around my back.

"This doplar is to monitor the baby's heart rate and this one is to monitor any contractions," she explained.

Dr. Cullen's touch was soft as he moved my hair out of the way to inspect the cut. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was coming down the stairs and tripped over my bag. I fell down three steps."

"What about your belly? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Yes, it hurts all over and around to my back. The cramping is worse when the baby moves. The baby was moving more than normal earlier, but it's quieted down now."

"Well, we're going to take a look at the baby and get your head stitched up. I hope you didn't have big plans for tomorrow because you will be staying with us for at least twenty- four hours. The vomit out in the hall tells me you have a concussion, so I have ordered a cat scan. I'm afraid those cramps you mentioned may actually be contractions. How far along are you?"

"I'm not due for another month. I'm only 36 weeks. Dr. Cullen, it's too soon-"

"Shhh, it's okay, calm down," he said in a soothing voice, while he held both my hands. "Everything will be fine. We will monitor you and the baby, and if you are in labor, we can give you something to try to stop it. And please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, is it okay if Rose and Alice stay with me?"

"That will be fine. Let me go get them while we wait for the ultrasound machine."

I closed my eyes when he stepped out of the room. A few tears slipped from my eyes at the thought of the baby coming early. I opened them when I heard voices back in the room. Everything was still spinning, but not as much as before.

Behind the machines and nurses came Dr. Cullen with Rose and Alice on his heels. He sewed up my head and before I knew it, he was done.

"Bella, we called Mike and your dad. Charlie should be here any minute, but we can't get a hold of Mike. We did leave him a voicemail, though." Alice rubbed my thigh.

"Please tell the Chief to stay in the waiting room until I come get him. I'm fairly certain Bella doesn't wasn't him walking in during the next part of the exam." Carlisle looked at me for confirmation, and I shook my head to let him know he was correct.

He tipped his head towards the door and a nurse scurried out. "Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"Rose, can you get my phone from my purse and call Mike. Maybe he'll answer if he sees that it's me." Grabbing my purse, she stepped outside the door to call him.

Carlisle stood next to the bed. "Let me know if you feel any pain or tenderness." He began prodding the top of my belly, feeling for the baby, then again at the bottom of my belly. "The baby is positioned head down already. Do you feel that, that tightness all over?"

I nodded my head.

"That is a contraction. Are you experiencing any pain with it?"

"Just a dull ache." I winced when he touched the hip I landed on.

"You are going to have a bruise there but nothing too serious."

He looked over me towards the machine that was monitoring the baby. "Heart rate looks good, you are having contractions. You've had three so far, and they were about eleven minutes apart. I still want an ultrasound, but we are also going to give you some Magnesium Sulfate to try to stop the contractions. I will also have to do an internal exam to check for dilation."

I looked at Alice and could hold the tears in anymore. "Alice, it's too early. The baby can't be born now, it isn't ready. It will be too small," I cried.

She held me until the nurse came in to give me the medication.

"Bella, this medication is very effective, but if it were to not stop your labor the baby would still be fine. Small? Yes, but babies are strong and at thirty-six weeks they are just about completely developed. The thing we focus on is the lung development. Your baby may need to be in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for a week maybe two, but we have a great NICU and they have everything that your baby would need should it be necessary," Carlisle explained.

I nodded but I was still worried.

"I know what will help settle your nerves a bit. Let's get a look at that baby."

Alice grabbed a tissue from her purse and wiped away my tears. "You can't let the baby see you cry," she whispered.

I smiled at my friend as Igathered my shirt under my breasts and pulled the fabric front of my pants down below my belly.

Alice ran out of the room, and I could hear her tell Rosalie to come in so they could see the baby. Both of them made it back to the bedside as Carlisle squirted the gel on me.

Tiny body parts were displayed on the screen, and I had an idea. "Everything is looking great Bella. The placenta looks fine and the baby doesn't seem to be in any distress."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Carlisle." He smiled.

"Sorry. Carlisle. Is it possible to find out what the gender is? We tried at twenty weeks, but the baby refused to let us see."

"Sure, let's see if we can get a look."

Bent legs appeared on the screen then.

Alice, who had been quiet until then spoke up, "Wait don't you want to wait on Mike to find out together?"

"I hadn't thought of that. You're right, I should wait."

"Bella, I can see what your having. If you'd like, I can write it on a piece of paper and seal it in an envelope for you and your husband to open together once he gets here."

"I'd like that. Thank you, Carlisle"

Pulling out a pad, he wrote down the baby's sex and put the pad back in his pocket. "I'll call a nurse up to take you down for your cat scan, but before that I'm going to do an internal exam. Here is a gown for you to change into."

After changing, I got back on the bed. Alice stood by my shoulders while Carlisle did his check down below. Had I not been so worried about the baby, I would have been beyond embarrassed that my friend's dad was getting up close and personal with my nether regions.

"OK, you are two centimeters dilated. I'm going to go check on a few patients to give the medication time to work before we move you for your cat scan."

A hard squeeze in my stomach made me cry out, "Damn!" My entire belly was hard as a rock and the pain wrapped all the way around to my back.

"Bella, what can we do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Talk to me."

Rose let me know that she was finally able to get a hold of Mike and he was on his way, and that my dad was in the waiting room with Emmett.

The contraction kept getting stronger and closer together. I was really worried that what I had been given wasn't working. Dad had come in to check on me, but as the pain got worse, he became more uncomfortable staying in the room with me and went back to the waiting room. Jasper and Emmett refused to come in out of fear of what they would see.

Carlisle came back in the room with a nurse and walked straight over to the machines hooked up to my belly. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Not too good. The contractions are really hurting and are coming faster."

"They have increased in strength and frequency. They're now about 7 minutes apart. I'm going to check you again," Carlisle informed me.

I had dilated to five in the short hour that he was gone.

"Most first labors take a long time, but yours is progressing rapidly. The magnesium isn't working, but I can give you one more dose. I'm going to continue to try and stop the labor but also treat you and the baby to give it the best chance in case we can't stop it."

The activity in the room became hectic as nurse followed Carlisle's orders.

Another hour had passed after the second dose of magnesium and my contractions were absolutely unbearable. I would have sworn that someone had reached into me and turned my uterus inside out. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where the hell is Mike? Shouldn't he be here by now? I can't do this alone!" I shouted.

"Bella, sweetie, he should be here in about an hour." Alice spoke slowly with her hands raised like she was afraid I was going to attack her.

"Can you not get anything for the pain?" Rose asked.

"God, yes, please! That would be fantastic. Can you get Carlisle, a nurse or anyone to bring me something to make this pain stop?" I begged.

Rosalie was getting her purse to leave when another contraction seized my abdomen.

"Agh, Rose, run!" I grunted out.

I was given an epidural and when the pain stopped, life was great once again. My progress was checked again, and I had made it to seven centimeters.

When I didn't have the pain to focus on, I was able to think about everything that Carlisle told me was going to happen. I would still be watched carefully during the labor because of my concussion, but my CT scan had come back normal. Once the baby was born, I would get to see the baby briefly before hhe or she would be taken to the NICU. Mike and I would be allowed to go and visit the baby once I could walk.

When Rose had come back in the room, she told me that Emmett and Jasper were still in the waiting room and that Edward was there, too. He had come up to keep Emmett company because Jasper needed to leave to go back to Seattle.

I was feeling guilty that all these people were waiting for my baby to be born but none of them were the father. Whether the baby was Mike's or my stranger's, both of them were missing this at the moment. Mike might make it in time, but if this was my stranger's, he wouldn't get to experience it. My friends and family would be here to witness the miracle of his child being born while he missed it. Tears filled my eyes and trailed down my cheeks.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Rosalie asked, patting my foot.

"Aside from the fact that my baby is coming four weeks early because of my clumsiness? I'm thinking of _him."_ My voice dropped off in a whisper.

"Bella, don't do this now. Your husband is going to be here any minute, and you're going to bring this little miracle into this world together." Rosalie strong words stopped my tears.

Alice sat on the side of the bed with me. "No matter how this turns out, you're going to become a mother today. You will get to hold that baby in your arms very soon. Allow yourself to enjoy that. We can deal with everything else later."

Mike came barreling through the door fifteen minutes later. I filled him in on everything Carlisle had told me. All there was left to do was wait, and we didn't have to wait long. Forty-five minutes after Mike arrived, I was pushing.

"Alright, Bella, this is it. I need you to give me all you've got, and you can meet your baby." Carlisle instructed me. "Wait, did you ever look to see what you were having?"

"No, I forgot to look."

"Well, there no use in it now. Ok, your contraction is building. Take a cleansing breath and let it out. Then take another deep breath, hold it and bear down."

Mike was holding one of my legs, and Rosalie the other. I did what I was told. I still couldn't feel pain but there was so much pressure. Alice had a camera ready for the baby's first pictures.

"The head's out. Take another breath and push."

Mike leaned over my leg to see what was happening and quickly pulled back, looking a little green.

_I swear to God, if he passes out, I will get off this bed and beat him with the afterbirth._

A tiny cry filled the room and all previous thoughts were gone. Nothing else mattered in that moment. I looked down and saw Carlisle holding my tiny baby in one arm while he clamped the umbilical cord.

"It's a girl! Congratulations, Mom and Dad."

He offered Mike the scissors. "Dad would you like to do the honors?"

We were all crying. Alice was snapping pictures, and Rosalie was still holding my leg. It took Mike a few tries to cut through the cord, but once the baby was freed from my lifeline, Carlisle placed her on my stomach. I grabbed her up and cradled her in my arms while the nurses rubbed her clean. She was beautiful; her skin was pale and soft. She had a good bit of hair that was stuck to her head from all the birth goo. The biggest thing that stood out to me was how tiny she was. I was worried I'd break her if I held her too tightly.

"Bella, she is beautiful!" Mike leaned over me to see our daughter. "You did it, baby. I love you." He kissed me then kissed the baby's cap covered head.

"Hi, sweet girl, I'm your mommy. Your daddy and I have waited a long time for you." I talked to her quietly while taking in all her features; her cupid's bows on her top lip, the frown on her face from crying, her trembling chin. She was perfect. She was perfect and she was mine.

She hadn't opened her eyes, but she was trying. They were puffy and she was blinking rapidly. I put my hand over her face to shield her from the harsh light, and her eyes slowly opened but were still narrowed. When she finally adjusted to the light, the eyes that stared back at me were the eyes that filled my dreams every night.

Green eyes. The same green eyes that I had seen only once before. She was _his_.

One of the nurses broke through our little bubble. "Alright, Mrs. Newton, we need to take her down to the NICU. We will get her settled and when you're ready, call your nurse and she'll bring you in to see her."

I held her a little tighter to me and kissed her forehead. "I'll be in to see you real soon, Claire. I love you." I handed her over to the nurse and trying to hold in the sobs that threatened to escape.

The nurse pushing the baby cart stopped at the door. "Mr. Newton, you are more than welcome to come along."

"Go, Mike, at least one of us can be with her the whole the time." I nudged him towards the door. I couldn't look at him knowing that Claire was not his. I needed some time to get myself together, to think things through.

He turned back quickly and gave me a kiss before he ran out the door with the nurse and Claire.

"You did real good, Bella. I'll let everyone in the waiting room know she's here." Rose turned to leave but stopped. "What's her name?"

"Claire Grace," I whispered. It was all that I could muster under the weight of my emotions.

"I love it." She nodded, and was out the door.

"Congratulations, Bella. You did amazing, and Claire is perfect." Alice hugged me.

I was exhausted. It had been a long day and it still wasn't over. I closed my eyes for a moment while Carlisle did whatever he needed to do down below. I was still numb, so I didn't care what he was doing. I wished the epidural could numb my heart and emotions. My heart was broken because I knew that I would have to tell my husband what I did and that the baby we tried so hard for wasn't his. Mike would leave me and I couldn't blame him.

My stranger became a father today, and he had no idea. There is a little person in this world that is part of him and he would never know. He would never get to see her grow, see her crawl, take her first steps, learn to talk, go to school, or graduate. He wouldn't get to walk her down the aisle or know his grandchildren. _My God, what have I done?_

My body was shaking with the sobs that were leaving my body.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Carlisle was asking me but I couldn't answer him. I shook my head as best I could, but I wasn't sure he could tell what I was trying to tell him.

Alice was standing next to me. The look of concern on her face made me try to explain to her what was wrong.

"C-Claire…"

"She is fine. Mike is with her, and the doctors and nurses are taking great care of her." Alice grabbed my face.

I shook my head. "N-n-no, she…she is…"

"Sweetie, breathe."

"Bella, I need you to calm down or I'll have to sedate you. You've been through a great deal today, and your body needs to rest." Carlisle's tone told me he was serious.

"Please, d-don't Carlisle." I took a deep breath and used the blanket in the bed to clean my face.

I pulled Alice so close to me she was almost laying across me. "Alice, the b-baby, she…she is…_his." _

I let her go and she stood up. "His?" Her face showed her confusion.

I couldn't stop crying. Carlisle order a nurse to get something. She started putting something in my IV.

I kept my eyes locked on Alice's and said two letters I knew she would understand.

"M&M."

She froze, her eyes widened and the clarity was obvious in them. I started to feel drowsy, but before I was lost to sleep, I heard her tell me, "Don't worry, we'll figure it all out together."

When I woke up, I was in a different room and it was dark outside. I looked around and saw a few pink balloons, teddy bears, and flowers spread around the room. Mike was in a lounge chair beside the bed, looking through pictures on the camera.

"Hi," he said, getting up. He sat on the side of the bed and put a hand on each side of my thighs. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Tired, but good. How is Claire?"

"Amazing. She is so beautiful. Bella she looks just like you." He leaned in to kiss me, and I gave him my cheek to kiss.

"She is breathing on her own, but they are giving her a little extra oxygen. The doctor in the NICU doesn't think she'll need to stay long; maybe a couple of days."

"Where's everybody else?"

"They all went back to the Cullen's house. Rose and Alice will be back in the morning with breakfast. Your dad went home after Dr. Cullen told us you would probably sleep through the night." Mike pushed a bit of hair behind my ear. "Bella, what happened? Why were you so hysterical that you had to be sedated?"

"I was just worried about the baby. It was my fault that she was born early and that she had to go to the NICU. I was scared, Mike." I had perfected my ability to act and lie over the last seven months. What was one more lie at this point? He wouldn't be around to have to endure many more after everything came out.

"I want to see her." I needed to see my daughter.

Mike called a nurse to my room, and she brought a wheelchair for me, for which I was grateful. My legs were almost back to normal but still felt heavy.

With my hands and arms scrubbed and a disposable gown put on, I was taken to Claire. She was sleeping on her tummy, wearing nothing but a diaper. She had something wrapped around one of her big toes, an oxygen tube under her nose and taped to her cheek, and I could see a few more wires coming out from underneath her. Seeing her like that caused the guilt to bubble up. I did this to her.

"Can I touch her?" I asked the nurse who was assigned to her.

"Don't you want to hold her?"

"Oh, yes, please." I looked between her and Mike.

The nurse put Claire in my arms and situated all the wires so they wouldn't get pulled. She wiggled in arms until we found a position that was comfortable for both of us, but she didn't wake up.

I touched her everywhere, trying to memorize every little thing about her. I was in awe of her; she was my little miracle.

Mike didn't speak; he let me have my time with her. He stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders and would occasionally reach out to touch her head or hand. I don't know how long we sat there just the three of us, our family, for now.

Claire began to stir and cry.

"It's time for her to eat. Do you want to breastfeed or do you want to give her a bottle?" Jackie, the nurse, asked me.

"Um, I think I'd like to try to breastfeed."

Jackie set up a divider up for privacy and showed me how to hold Claire. I didn't know what I was doing, but Jackie walked through everything with me. It took a few minutes for Claire to get latch on. Apparently, babies born this early have a hard time with their suck/swallow reflex.

I watched her feed from me and our eyes met. Her father's eyes stared back at me, and silent tears rolled down my face. She was what I took away from that night. Proof that he really existed, but Claire would never have the chance to know him. I had no pictures of him to share, I had no memories of him that I could tell her. I wouldn't be able to even give her his name. I had nothing of him that I could give her, but he was real and she was my proof of that.

My stranger haunted all my dreams. There was not a night that I didn't have to see him furious with me. It was always the same dream. He was trying to get to her, to hold her, but no matter how fast he ran or how far a distance he crossed, he could never reach her. He would turn to me, hate filling his eyes, and blame me for everything. For keeping him from his daughter, for not telling him about her sooner, for not finding him.

Now that I was home, I needed to tell Mike the truth and face the consequences. I needed to think through every option available to me and get a plan of action in place. I had someone else to look after now, and I couldn't start anything with no plan in place to keep my daughter safe. I spoke with a lawyer to see what my options were if Mike decided to leave. Alice and Rose were as always my rock. We talked every possibility into the ground. There were only three options. One- Mike would stay and we'd try to work it out. Two- he would leave me and not look back. Three- he would leave, but still want to be in Claire's life. We came up with responses to each scenario. I just needed to get up the nerve to tell Mike.

A few of the girls from work decided to throw me a baby shower since I didn't get to have one before Claire was born. Amy called me to get a list of friends and family to invite. I gave her the names and addresses for everyone I wanted to attend. I invited my friends and co-workers, but also some of Mike's co-workers. I wanted to invite Edward, he was Mike's boss after all, but I didn't. I knew Mike would not be happy if he was there. I figured I'd be causing him enough pain soon enough. I'd let him keep his peace for now.

Mike was good with Claire. He helped any way that he could. I was the one that had to get up with her at night since I was breastfeeding, and he felt he needed to make it up to me by taking care of all the small things. Diaper changes became his job, and I gave that job over willingly.

Claire looked so much like me that Mike would never know that she wasn't his. She had my heart shaped face, my nose, my lips, everything. She was a miniature version of me, except for those green eyes. Her hair was brown, but in the sun, you could see a little auburn in it. I gave that attribute to her father because I had no red in my hair.

Mike deserved to know the truth and make his own decision on if he wanted to be a part of our lives. I had my deadline and it was going to be the day after the baby shower.

I let myself live the next two weeks without thinking about what was going to happen afterwards. I knew I'd needed to try to find my stranger, Claire's father, once the truth was out, but that was going to be a daunting task. I would tackle that after everything with Mike and I was settled.

~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the baby shower turned out to be warm and sunny. Mike agreed to man the grill, and the ladies from work, Alice and Rose arrived early to decorate. I tried to help but was told to sit down and relax. It only took Amy, Nicole, Ang, and Christine an hour and a half to get everything ready.

I was upstairs changing Claire when people started arriving. I was excited to see everyone. I had no sad or guilty feelings eating at me today. I didn't know if it was the fact that I had accepted what was happening tomorrow, or just the fact that my dream last night was the first good one in a long time. My stranger finally, after weeks and weeks of trying to reach Claire, finally was able to hold her. When he looked at me, he wasn't angry, and he didn't blame me. He just thanked me for giving him a daughter.

"Today is going to be a good day," I cooed at Claire and wrapped her up in a blanket before going downstairs.

When I walked in to the kitchen, the girls began arguing over who got to hold Claire first.

Nicole argued that since Alice and Rose had been around since she was born, they had to wait until everyone else got a turn. Amy was claiming that as the babies godmother she should be first. The godmother comment started a whole separate argument about who would have that honor. Christine and Ang were sneaky, and while the other four girls were arguing, they took Claire from me and sat on the sofa with her.

My laughter brought the argument to an abrupt halt. When they noticed Claire was gone, Amy and Nicole walked out of the kitchen, hollering for Christine and Ang. Something about "sneaky bitches" filtered back to the kitchen.

Alice, Rose, and I were left in the kitchen to pick through the plates of food.

"How you holding up?" Rosalie popped a grape in her mouth.

"I'm doing really great today. I don't know what it is, but something is different." I smiled at them.

"I thought you'd be a stressed out. I came prepared to run interference." Alice crouched down like a football player and we all broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Where are Em and Jasper?"

"They're on their way. Emmett said the needed to make one more stop and then they'd head over," Rose answered, grabbing a tray of cheeses to take outside.

"Come on, let me get Claire and we can go mingle."

We were all giggling and talking when we stepped outside. There were more people already there than I thought. Mike was already cooking and a few of is co-workers and his assistant, Jessica, were standing around him.

I made my rounds to introduce Claire. Mike came over a few times to introduce some of the people he worked with, but he would leave to check the food on the grill. He was so happy today that I couldn't help looking at him. The way he laughed when George from the drafting department told him a joke, and smiled when he talked to Jessica, I wanted to bottle his happiness because I knew it wouldn't last long. As I watched him I noticed Jessica was always around Mike, never more than a few feet away from him, offering to help anyway that she cold. Did she have a crush on Mike?

My stomach growled and I put that thought away for later. I looked for a place to sit. The girls from work were all at a table, but I couldn't find Alice and Rose. I went to pass Claire to one of them, so I could fix my plate and eat.

"Would one of you mind holding her while I get a plate and eat?"

"Of course not, come here you sweet girl." Amy took her out of my hands.

I quickly filled my plate with a few things and headed over to Mike, to get a piece of grilled chicken.

"Hi, honey. Can I get that piece?" I pointed out the piece I wanted.

"Absolutely," he nearly sang as he put the meat on my plate.

"Congratulations, Bella. You must be so happy. You have everything a woman could want," Jessica said before I walked away.

Her comment wasn't mean and everyone standing around us was oblivious to what was going on between her and me. Her tone said it all; she was jealous.

"I couldn't be happier. I have everything I've always wanted. I have a wonderful husband who loves me and takes care of me, and was amazing enough to make me a mother." I kissed Mike just to rubbed it in her face even more. It may not be the truth but she didn't need to know that.

"I'm going to go eat while the baby is occupied. You guys have fun here." I turned around and headed to my seat.

Out of nowhere, I felt that pull I had months ago in the pit of my stomach. Something wanting me to get up and move towards what, I didn't know. I looked around and saw Jasper had arrived, which meant that Emmett was here.

"Hey, Bella, I have someone here I want you to meet," I heard Rose call from behind me.

I wiped my mouth and hands with my napkin, and straightened my clothes. I side stepped away from my chair and turned around to face Rose.

I gasped. My eyes locked with the one set of eyes I thought I'd never see again.

"Isabella."

**AN: **

**Finally! What a loaded chapter. The baby was born and they have met again. Thanks to all of you who helped give me names for the baby. **

**Thanks to Troublefollows1017 for cleaning this up, and staying up super late to get it back to me so fast! **

**There is a group dedicated to AIW on FB.(Thanks, Ang!) I give out teasers and sometimes run my mouth a bit too much about what is going to happen in the story. So if your interested in joining friend me on fb(Momoffour Luvntwisaga) and I'll add you to our crazy fun. **

**Let me know what you think. Leave me a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

All I Want

Ch 7

I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The only sound I heard was the blood rushing in my ears. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. I looked only at him; all of him.

His hair was a tousled mess that made me want to run my fingers through it like I had so many months ago. Those green eyes were the same beautiful eyes I remembered and dreamt about every night. The same green eyes I looked into everyday since Claire was born. Shoulders that, I knew, were more defined underneath the shirt that he wore. His long arms led to those gloriously hands and long fingers; fingers that worked my body over in the best of ways. Finally, I looked at his chest that was a perfectly carved for my head to rest on, no matter where I laid it.

_How? How did he get here? How did he find me? _

Honestly, I didn't care how he had gotten there. He was standing in front of me, and I wanted to wrap myself around him. I wanted to tell him that I missed him, that I thought of him every day. I wanted to tell him about Claire and the he was her father.

I looked behind me, looking for Claire. With a clarity that had escaped me before, I saw the train wreck that was my life and how it was about to fall apart.

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie call my name. I had been so focused on him that I had forgotten where I was.

A breath that I had been holding whooshed out of my longs with such force that it hurt.

"Bella?" My stranger looked at Rosalie with confusion clear on his face.

"Yes, this is Bella, mine and Alice's bff. You know, Mike's wife," Rose explained.

He turned to look at me and his expression was unreadable.

"You're Bella Newton? Isa_bella_ Newton?" he asked.

I held my hands together tightly in front of me and nodded. I wasn't sure I could speak.

I saw his eyes flick over my shoulder to where I knew Mike was standing by the grill, then back to me. His nostrils flared, and he licked his lips angrily as he shook his head at me. He noticed Rosalie watching him and his features quickly changed from angry to happy.

"Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, _Bella. _I've heard so much about you, it's like I already know you,_"_ he said, extending his hand for me to shake. "I'm Edward Masen."

I gave him my hand to shake and smiled at the tingle that I felt when we touched. Edward, I finally knew his name. My beautiful stranger and Claire's daddy was Edward.

_Wait a minute._

"E-Edward? Edward Masen, as in M-Mike's boss?" I stuttered, with our hands still clasped.

"The very one," he flashed me the same panty melting smile he did the night I picked him up.

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, I had slept with and had a baby with my husband's boss. I was definitely going to hell. _

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" Rose's low voice, close to my ear, broke through my stress-jammed brained once again.

"Rose, this is Edward." I was letting a bit of my crazy slip out, but I couldn't stop myself. "You know, Mike's boss, Edward."

"Yes, Bella, I know,"she grabbed the wrist of the hand that was still holding his tightly and pulled our hands apart. "He is Emmett's brother, too. Remember? We've been trying to introduce you two for a while now."

She was talking to me like a parent talks to their three year old in an effort to diffuse a tantrum before it started. The look on her face told me she was concerned about me freaking out.

I took a deep breath and squeezed Rose's hand in thanks for helping me regain the mental stability that was barely there.

"I'm sorry. I'm being terribly rude. It is very nice to meet you Edward. The drinks are over there, food is on that table, and Mike is manning the grill." I pointed out were everything was because if I moved, I feared my legs would buckle from the shock of seeing him there. "Help yourself to anything we have, Rose can help you with whatever you need." I smiled at him and started to back away. I didn't want to leave him, but I needed a moment alone. This was not how I expected to see him again. I didn't think I'd ever see him again; but if I had, this was most definitely not the way I saw it going down.

He stepped towards me, and I think his hand started to reach for me, but I turned away and walked as fast as I could without running towards the back door. There were a few people in the kitchen, but I ran past them into the bathroom and locked the door. I pressed my back against the door and slid down until my butt hit the floor.

This is what I wanted; and yet, I was scared. _What should I do now?_ He was here. He found me. He found us, Claire and me. I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him about Claire. I already planned to leave Mike and was going to tell him after today, but I hadn't planned on my strang- Edward being here for it all. I thought that Mike would be gone before I had to face _Edward_ but fate had once again intervened.

_You couldn't have given me a few more weeks before you brought him back to me? _ _Waited until it wasn't so complicated?_

Someone was knocking at the door. I figured it was Rose coming to check on me after my freak out, but when I opened the door the hard chest that I was met with did not belong to Rose. I let my eyes roam over his body before I looked up at him. He was still as beautiful as I remembered him.

"Isabella, are you okay?" His brow was furrowed, he looked worried.

He was worried about me.

"I'm fine."

"You keep running away from me," he breathed out.

My head lowered and I stared at my shoes, not able to take the hurt in his eyes or his voice. I felt his fingers on my chin as he lifted my face to his.

"Don't hide from me, please?" he begged as he stepped into me, effectively, putting us out of view from any passersby.

I stepped back a little, and he took another step forward, reached his hand back, and closed the door.

My heart jumped up into my throat. I tried to swallow it back down as I watched his fingers turn the lock on the door. It was just the two of us. It didn't matter that there was a party going outside of the door, in here it felt like the first night we met. The electricity was sparking, and I was surprised nothing had caught on fire. The need to be together was clear in both of us. I wanted to reach out and grab him, take him right here in this bathroom with my husband, soon to be ex, and all our family and friends gathered in the backyard in celebration of our daughter.

Mine and Edward's daughter. That thought of Claire cleared my fogged brain enough for me to speak.

"Edward, we need to talk. There are some things that I need to tell you. Some things you need to know."

"I already know that you are married. It doesn't matter. I've been looking for you every day since our first night together. I found you, and I don't plan on letting you run away from me again."

"It doesn't matter? How can you say that? There is so much you don't know. You may not feel that way after I tell you everything."

"I don't care, we'll figure it out," he whispered, taking the final step that brought us chest to chest. His right hand cupped my cheek. I felt his long fingers grip around the side of my neck.

I sighed at his touch, tilting my face into his hand as I stared into his deep green eyes. His touch was so warm, so comforting. I missed his touch. I let myself enjoy it one last time because I didn't know if he'd still want me after my secret was out in the open. His left hand came up to mimic his other. He was looking at my mouth, and I knew what he wanted. I wanted it too, so much. I licked my lips as his face lowered to mine. He stopped just shy of my mouth and his eyes met mine, asking, begging for permission. Permission that I wanted to grant but couldn't, not until I had told him about Claire. I couldn't do this with him at a party filled with friends and family. In the home I had built with my husband. I might not love Mike anymore, but I owed him at least that bit of respect.

A knock at the door scared the hell out of me and saved me from rejecting him. My heart was beating double time. I prayed no one had seen Edward follow me in here. I grabbed his wrists tightly, but he didn't move except to rub his thumbs on my cheeks. I was sure he felt the tension in my jaw and my pulse racing in my neck.

"Bella, Claire is crying. We changed her, but I think she is hungry," Nic called through the door.

"I-I'll be r-right out. Her uh…pacifier is in her crib. S-see if she'll t-take it," I stammered.

"Are you felling alright, Bella?"

"Yeah, yeah, just a little, um, overwhelmed. I'll be out to get Claire in just a minute."

I waited until I couldn't hear her footsteps before I spoke, "I have to go. Duty calls."

He had yet to move. His eyes were ping-ponging all over my face. Nodding his head, he dropped his hands.

"You won't run away again, will you?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"I live here; I'm not going anywhere. Besides, we have a lot to talk about."

"I'm holding you to that." He stepped back behind the door and pulled it open for me while hiding behind it. He closed the door behind me and I made my way to my daughter.

I could hear Claire's cries coming from the kitchen. Rose was bouncing her gently, attempting to keep her quiet, but it wasn't working. Claire was not keen on being kept waiting for her meals. I took her from Rose and the look I got from her told me we'd be discussing my mental lapse immediately.

"Come on, we can talk while I nurse Claire."

I heard two sets of feet behind me, letting me know that Alice had either seen what happened or Rose had filled her in. When we were in the nursery, I sat in the glider next to the window and set to feeding the baby. I liked to feed Claire, so she could see out window. Rose stood on the other side of the window and Alice leaned against the closed door. I wasn't shy about nursing in front of them. They'd been in the delivery room and through everything that followed with me. I was still new at this and couldn't be bothered with modesty and covering up in front of my girls.

"What happened out there, Bella?" Rose jumped right in.

"It's him," I breathed out, as I looked at Claire.

"I know it has to do with Edward, but what about him had you losing it out there? I mean I know he is good looking but-"

"Rose, it is _him._" My brain was still not functioning properly. I am an educated woman. My job floods me with words, and yet I could not find the words to explain to my best friends and one month old daughter that her father had found us. That my breakdown outside was because the man I had a one night stand with was downstairs in my back yard. That my husband's boss is the man who fathered my child. That I fell out of what I thought was love with my husband because of the man downstairs. 

"Em and Jazz thought that since we've been trying to introduce you for a while that it would be okay to bring him today. He had the day off and was going to sit around and mope. They decided on the way here to pick him up to get him out of the house," Alice explained.

"I'm glad they did, otherwise I may have never seen him again," I told them as I looked out the window. I watched Edward talk to Emmett, and saw Mike by the grill with Jessica. They were standing closer than before and seemed to be looking in Edward's direction.

A gasp came from Rose. I turned to look at her and saw her head turning from Claire to look back out the window and back to Claire. I watched her face as she put it together.

"Again?"

I nodded. I didn't need to say anymore; she got it.

"Hooooly shhhhhit!"

Alice walked over to us. "What? What do you mean, _again_?"

"I've met Edward before. Once."

"Edward is M&M!" Rose whisper yelled.

"If Edward is M&M, then that makes him…" Alice pointed at Claire and again I just nodded.

"Edward was your one night stand," Rose stated aloud like she needed to physically hear the words to believe them.

I sat, looking at the product of our night together and touched her tiny fingers and chubby cheek, keeping myself from falling apart at the utter madness that had become my life.

Silence fell over the room as we all digested what had been revealed.

Alice's head pivoted from the window and back to me. I scrunched my eyebrows wondering what she was thinking, but I didn't have to wait long at all. "Bella…Edward…one night stand." She looked back out the window towards Edward as she muttered her disjointed thoughts out loud. "Edward…one night stand…Isabella. Oh my God, you're the one he's been looking for, waiting for all this time." Alice's eyes were fixed on me and wide as saucers when she finished talking.

"What?" I nearly screeched, scaring Claire and making her cry. After clipping my bra closed, I calmed her down and was burping her before I could speak again. Alice had shocked the hell out of me with her statement. I had been so lost in my own mind that everything else had not even registered on my radar. Could I really be the one he had been looking for? Was I the woman he was waiting for fate to bring him? Was it possible that he felt the same for me as I felt for him?

I had so many questions tumbling in my already too crowded head that I was getting a headache.

"You are his Isabella! You are the girl he has been holding out for," Alice repeated.

"This just keeps getting better." Rose smirked.

"Rose!" Alice gave a look that said she wasn't helping and turned back to me. "Bella, does he know anything yet?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. I plan to tell him everything, but it doesn't feel right to do it here. We have so much to talk about, and it is going to be overwhelming for him. I want to do it when we are alone and have plenty time to sort through everything. You know, it isn't everyday that you learn you have a baby from a one night stand," I explained.

"Hmmm, no kidding," Rose agreed and Alice just nodded.

"So what is the plan, _Isabella_?" Rose asked with a smile.

I took a deep breath through my nose and blew it out through my mouth that my lips made that horse flapping sound. "Well...I have to talk with Edward to see when is a good day and time for he and I to talk. We enjoy the rest of the party. Then tomorrow I tell Mike the truth, give him the divorce papers, and pray for the best."

"The best being that he goes without a fight and you and Edward can live happily ever after?" Rose's face was hopeful.

"No, the best being that when all the dust has settled Mike and Edward don't hate me. That Edward will want to be in Claire's life," I spoke softly. I was certain Mike would leave and never look back after learning that I'd cheated in him and gotten pregnant. But to add insult to injury, it was with Edward, his boss and someone he disliked with a passion.

I didn't know what I would do if after I told Edward about Claire, he wanted nothing to do with either one of us.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into Alice's eyes. "If you need anything let us know. What you are going through is enough to drive anybody crazy, but you aren't alone, sweetie. You have us and we will be here for you no matter what. We're family."

"Thank you. I love you girls. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you never have to find out," Rose said, walking over to Alice and I.

We exchanged an awkward hug since I was still sitting down. I was happy that I had my girls and that Claire had such wonderful aunts to help me raise her. Our little girl was never going to want for anything.

We made our way back to the party, and I could feel the tension all around. I looked at Mike, and he was practically glaring at someone. I followed his line of sight to find Edward on the receiving end of Mike's not-so-nice face. Edward was giving it right back, though. I needed to know why they disliked each other. Something big must have happened. Something more than the contract screw up that Mike mentioned. I just couldn't worry about it today. Today, I was churning in my own sea of emotions; I couldn't deal with someone else's.

I rejoined the table where all the girls were, situating myself to be able to see the entire back yard. Who was I kidding? I was making sure I could see Edward. How could I not look at him? He was standing in my yard after all this time. After all the dreams and memories I relived daily of him, thinking I'd never see him and Claire would never know her father, he was here. He'd found us.

He was beautiful. His hair screamed, "I just had amazing marathon sex", and I knew exactly what that marathon sex felt like. Green eyes that would look straight through to your soul and find out all your secrets, soft lips that I could kiss forever, strong jaw that begged to be licked, and a nicely muscled chest and abs that made my hands twitch from wanting to roam all over it.

I felt a nudge on my knee and looked away from Edward to see Alice looking at me with raised eyebrows. She quickly cut her eyes to Edward, back to me, then to Mike. She barely shook her head. She'd caught me ogling Edward and was warning me. I let my eyes roam the yard casually towards Mike to see if he'd noticed the thorough eye fucking I'd just given Edward, but he was once again occupied with Jessica. It was just the two of them now; all their other co-workers had gone off to talk to other guests.

I sat watching them. They were talking quietly. She reached over and touched his arm like she was trying to calm or sooth him. He wrapped his hand around her elbow and leaned in to whisper something to her. She nodded in response, and he stepped back away from her.

I couldn't give that exchange anymore thought because I was pulled away by Amy and Ang to open presents. I handed a sleeping Claire off to Nic, and Christine began handing me wrapped boxes to open.

Claire received more clothes than she could wear in her lifetime and a few mommy pampering gifts were also in the mix. Thank God because I would be in need of those soon.

The cake was brought out, and everyone dispersed to mingle once it was gone. I hadn't had much time to think about anything, much less talk to Edward to set up a time to talk. I was kept busy. The girls and I began to clean up and put things away. During the many trips in and out from the house to the yard I noticed Edward watching me. Our eyes would lock and we'd smile at one another.

I was grabbing the last tray of food off the table to take inside when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. "Do you any help with that?" I knew who it was before he spoke. The pull I felt in my gut when he was near me gave him away.

I turned with the tray in my hands and smiled. _This may be your only chance to get him away from the party._

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." I handed him the tray.

He walked beside me back into the house. Luck was on my side for a change, the kitchen was empty. He put the tray on the counter and turned around to lean against it. I looked around to make sure that there was nobody with in ear shot.

"Edward we need to talk, but here is not the place to do it. Could you meet me somewhere for coffee or lunch later this week?"

"You keep saying that." He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head with a slight smile.

Maybe he was trying to keep things light, but the reality of our situation was anything but light. After I dropped my bomb on him, we needed to decide what the next step would be. Would he want to be in our lives? Would he want nothing to do with Claire? Or me? We had visitation to work out and we had to tell our families. Well, he had to tell his family, but I had to tell my family the truth. No more hiding and no more lies.

"Because it is true. I need to tell you everything that has happened since…that night," I breathed out the last two words.

He pulled out his phone, pushed a few buttons and looked at the screen.

"I have a few things to do, but I can move them around."

"That'd be great. What time?"

"Well, there are a few things I need to tell you as well. Will brunch be okay? We can meet at this great little place down-"

"I think maybe it should be somewhere a little more less…public." I looked up to see his eyebrows joining his hair line and realized what I said.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant..."

"It's okay Bella, I know what you meant," he said with a smile on his face. "I have a few questions for you and something I need to tell you. A public place isn't going to be the best place for you after I do."

His words scared me, and my eyes turned toward the floor to hide my fear from him. _He_ had something he needed to tell _me_ that I wasn't going to like? Did he find out about Claire? How? He couldn't have. Only Rose and Alice knew, and they wouldn't tell, but what he'd said did not sound good at all. I was pretty sure that what I had to say to him could very well send him running for the hills, but I hoped he would stay. I hoped he would want to be a part our family.

I looked up to see his brows furrowed. Whatever he had to tell me was bothering him. I wanted to smooth out the spot between his brows. My fingers twitched with the need to touch him.

"What? What is it?" I asked trying to distract myself from going to him.

As he opened his mouth to answer me, the back door opened and Mike walked in. He looked at me, then to Edward, and back to me. For just a split second I saw anger in his features, but then he smiled.

"Bella a few of our guests are leaving. They were looking for you to say goodbye." He reached his hand out for mine.

"Sorry, I was cleaning up the dishes. If you'll excuse me, Edward." I looked at Mike's hand and walked around him without taking it. Since I hadn't taken his hand, Mike placed it on my lower back and led me out the door.

Over the next hour our guests slowly trickled out. We said goodbye and thanked them all for coming. Mike was called away to find something but hadn't made it back to me yet. Our closest friends were the only ones left. I was going to go find him when I heard Claire fussing.

I went to her instead of looking for Mike. It was time for her to eat again. The yard was basically back to normal, with just a decoration or two left hanging. I told everyone to come inside with me and make themselves comfortable while I fed the baby. I would only be gone for thirty minutes, but I was sure Mike was inside so he could keep the boys busy. Edward was still there since he'd come with Emmett, and I was sure that Mike wasn't going to like that, but there was nothing I could do to change it. Besides, I wanted him here. I was scared if he left, I wouldn't see him again. It was an irrational thought because I knew how to get in touch with him if I needed to. I knew his brother, his father, and where he worked. I could find him again, but I didn't want him to go yet.

At the top of the stairs Claire began nuzzling, looking for my breast. I sped up and walked to her bedroom door. It was cracked open, and I could hear voices inside and they stopped me in my tracks.

"Baby, calm down, he told you he wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, he's had all day to talk to her, and I guarantee if he'd already told her, she would have confronted you by now," a woman's voice spoke softly. She was with someone else, but they hadn't spoken. I felt my blood boil and surge through me. Who had the audacity to sneak a private moment in a baby's nursery for Christ's sake? I let the anger in me push me forward. I flung the door open and stepped inside the room. The sight before me made me take a step back.

In my rocking chair sat Jessica, but the most disturbing part was that she was sitting on my husband's lap with her arm wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. I lifted Claire to my shoulder to protect her from.

"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" My voice got louder with each word that come from my mouth. Even if I was planning on leaving him, it still hurt me to see them like that.

Mike jumped up, shoving Jessica off his lap and stepping away from her. "I-it's not what it looks like? W-we were-"

"I'm not blind, I can see what you _were doing_!"

"Bella? What's going on, are you okay?" I turned around to see Emmett stop just behind me. Rose was next to him followed by Edward, Jasper, and Alice crowded in the hall just outside the doorway. They all were breathing a bit fast. I guess they ran up the stairs when they heard me raise my voice. I hadn't heard them coming up the stairs, though; the sound of my heart beating a frantic rhythm was consuming my attention. I was certain Claire could feel it against her chest and belly. She had stopped crying but was squirming in my arms. She was hungry, but I knew that my stress was going to pass to her, so I tried to take deep breaths. I rubbed her back for comfort, more mine than hers. I knew she wasn't going to get to eat for a little while longer as I looked around the room and took in the disaster before me.

Mike and Jessica stood by the fouled rocking chair, looking nervous as hell at being found out. Rose and Alice looked suspiciously at the offenders, and confusion filled Emmett and Jasper's faces. But Edward's face was what surprised me and kept me looking at him longer than the others. Rage, barely contained rage, was marked in every line on his face, and his eyes were lit from the inside. They flickered from Jessica to Mike like dancing green flames.

"Everything is fine. Bella and I need a moment to talk…alone," Mike spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

_Is he out of his fucking mind? _

"Everything is not fine! How can you say that? What I just walked in on is not fine!" The only thing keeping me in place was my daughter in my arms. Rose stepped up beside me. Her eyes were volleying between Mike and I. The tension in the room was almost visible, and I wanted to get Claire out of that atmosphere.

"Can you take her downstairs? I'll only be a few minutes." I kissed Claire on the head and handed her to Rose. Her expression was uncertain and asking if I was sure. I just nodded.

Jessica stepped forward to follow Rose and Emmett out of the room.

"I don't think so. You stay," I told her, pointing her back to her previous spot. She briefly looked like she wanted to argue, but they look Mike shot her kept her quiet.

_She knows what his looks mean. Interesting. _

The room cleared out and I was left alone with them.

"How long?" I had to clear my throat from the emotions that clogged it. "How long have you two been…," I couldn't finish, but waved my hand between the two of them.

Jessica was the one who answered, "A year and three months." The strength in her voice and smile on her face showed how young and naïve she truly was. She was proud of the fact that she had taken my husband from me.

I was too shocked to answer. I stood, staring at them and trying to process what she had said. He had been sleeping with her while we were trying to get pregnant. During the hardest time of my life, he was off building a relationship with her. He was making me promises, telling me what I needed to hear and then going to her. All the times he promised we'd keep trying, the countless times he consoled me after I found out I wasn't pregnant, when he told me he loved me, those were all lies.

I knew I didn't love him anymore, but it was still hard to learn he had thrown us away long before I had. He had given up on us during a time I thought we were trying to create a new life, the ultimate symbol of our love. But I was wrong. I was seeing all of his mood swings and actions in a new light.

All the late nights and business trips came crashing through my mind. She was always with him. All day at work, when he went on trips, she even called in the evenings.

_Wait a minute… they were together at work. _Together_ together! _

"Oh my God, it was you! It was you who Edward walked in on. You two were the ones who got caught fucking in the office." I was almost laughing, this was all too much to process. It was more of a hysterical crazy laugh because nothing about our situation was funny. This was a cluster fuck of massive proportions.

"You told her didn't you?" Mike asked.

I thought he might have meant the question for Jessica, but he was looking at me.

"What?" I was confused, but I heard feet shuffle behind me.

I turned to see Edward there. "I didn't tell her anything. She's not dense, and it doesn't take a genius to see what you two were doing."

Of course he knew; he found them together months ago. A flash of betrayal shot through me, but I squashed it down. I couldn't blame Edward for this. He didn't know who I was, let alone that I was Mike's wife.

"You couldn't even keep away from each other at your daughter's baby shower, in her room no less!"

I needed to stop this. I wanted to get them out of my daughter's room, out of my house. I was already done with our marriage, so I didn't care to argue it out and give Mike, or Edward, the idea that I wanted to work it out. I wanted out. This just made it easier to do it. I wouldn't really be hurting Mike after all. He had chosen Jessica over me a long time ago. Now, he would be free to be with her without me or a baby in his way. He had made what I was going to do next easier for me. I walked out of the nursery and down the hall to my room.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Mike call after me but didn't stop. There was something I needed to give him before I asked him to leave. I had nothing else to say to him. I could hear him following me as I stepped into my room. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, "Bella, please? Let me explain." I stopped but only turned my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"Let go of me," I gritted out between clenched teeth with my eyes burning into his.

"Please, baby?" he begged. His hand did not let go of my wrist, though. I could feel the fire start to rise up again. I didn't want any explanations.

"Let go of me and get out of my room!" I yelled.

He let go of my arm but stepped further into the room. He stood in front of me and started to talk.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It just did. I was trying to be strong for you and each month that you weren't pregnant, it broke my heart to see you so upset-"

"So of course, the next logical step when you're heartbroken over your distraught wife, is to take up a mistress. I get it. It totally makes sense."

"Don't be like that. I know it was wrong, but I just needed to talk to someone and she was there. It just happened, I didn't plan it. Bella, the only time you and I had sex was when you were ovulating. All of the fun and spontaneity was gone. It was hell having to come home. Seeing you so sad all the time and the only time we were together was when the charts and your hormones told us it was time."

"I'm so sorry that our lack of conceiving a baby became such a burden for you. I'm so sorry that wanting to give you a child and my body's lack of cooperation was so hard on _you._" I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the envelope I had hidden in my clothes.

"Here you go, now you don't have to worry about sneaking around anymore."

"What the hell is this?"

I left him standing there while he opened and began to read the divorce petition I had just given him. I went into the closet, pulled out a suitcase and started to throw his clothes in it. I grabbed whatever I saw. I just wanted him packed and out of my house. I knew he'd need to come back for the rest of his things, but I wanted him out of my sight.

I walked back into the room to see Mike flipping angrily through the papers in his hands. I tossed the suitcase on the bed. "Pack whatever you'll need for a few days. We can set up a day and time for you to come get the rest of your things later."

"I'm not leaving. This is my house, too. You think because you gave me those divorce papers that that's it and I'll go along with whatever you say. It doesn't work that way. I want to talk this out; we can get past this."

"You're right we can get past this…separately. I haven't been happy for a long time and neither have you. Mike, you've been having an affair for over a year for Christ's sake. You don't love me. Just go."

"No! I'm not leaving! What about Claire? You don't want to try to work it out for her?" Mike was yelling, and I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

"I am doing this for Claire! Don't you dare try to use her to weasel your way into staying here. You didn't give a shit about her when you where fucking Jessica all this time and you sure as hell didn't think about her when you were cuddled up in her room with your whore! Now, get out of my house!"

"You heard her. Get your things and leave." Edward was standing inside the room behind Mike with his arms crossed over his chest.

Behind Edward were Emmett and Jasper in the same stance. If we were in another situation, it would be comical seeing the three of them standing like that.

"Who do you think you are? This is my house you can't kick me out of my own house!" Mike's face was turning red as he spoke.

Emmett stepped forward and put his hand on Mike's shoulder and started to lead him towards the door. I saw Mike wince as soon as Emmett's hand gripped his shoulder. "Come on, you both need some time to cool down. You don't want to make this harder than it already is."

"Get off me. If anyone is leaving, it is you guys. Bella and I have to talk."

"I don't think so. The only thing I want from you is for you to sign the divorce papers and let me move on with my life. I have nothing more to say to you. You need to go."

He was about to say something but stopped when he found himself surrounded by all three guys.

"You really want to do it this way?" Emmett asked disbelievingly. "I can promise you, it won't turn out in your favor."

Mike scoffed, "This is what you want Bella?" I nodded. "Fine."

He snatched his bag off the bed went to his dresser and threw a few things in it, then went to the closet and grabbed a suit. He walked out of room and down the hall. Jessica was on the stairs. Smart girl not to want to be alone with Rose and Alice, they'd have ripped her apart.

It wasn't until I was on the stairs myself that I heard Claire crying. She must have been starving. I went straight over to her. I took her from Alice and began to bounce her lightly in my arms. I watched Mike walk towards the door with Jessica on his heels. The boys were a few feet behind her.

Emmett came to stand beside Rose and wrapped his arm around her waist. Rose looked ready to pounce on Jessica as she walked by. I was grateful Em was there to hold her back if need be.

I stepped into the foyer as they made it to the door. Mike stopped, dropping his bags by the door. He came back towards me and held his arms out for me to give Claire to him. He still didn't know she wasn't his baby, but there was no way I was going to hand her over to him. I didn't think that he would run out the door with her or anything, but why take the chance? People do crazy things when they are angry.

"Bella, can I say goodbye to my daughter?" Mike was still furious that I was making him leave, but his voice cracked when he spoke.

I heard my friends shuffle closer to me, trying to protect Claire and I.

"I just want to say goodbye," he breathed out.

I heard Jessica huff and looked around Mike's shoulder at her. "She is his baby, too. He has every right to her that you do."

"Oh no, this bitch didn't! Who the fuck do you think you are?" I was surprised to hear those words fly out of Alice's mouth but not enough to keep me from giving her a piece of my mind. I didn't appreciate her telling me what was wrong or right in regards to my daughter.

"Don't mistake my not screaming and yelling for weakness. I invited you into my home and you used my baby's room for your quality time; cuddling in her on her rocking chair. You both make me sick. Get the hell out of my house."

"Jessica meet me at the car," Mike told her.

"Baby, I was trying to-"

Jessica's words were stopped before she could finish. "Jess. Car. Now."

"She's right, though, Bella. We are going to have to work something out because I'm not giving Claire up without a fight."

There it was part of the silver lining to this dark cloud above my head. There would be no custody disputes over Claire. I giggled a little at that thought.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned to see Rose looking at me like she had earlier today, as if I'd lost my mind. I winked at her then face Mike again.

"Lucky for you then, there is nothing to fight over because she's not yours." I turned around headed back to my room to feed Claire. I left my friends there to take care of getting Mike out of the house.

I made it to my room, but I could still hear Mike yelling up the stairs. I couldn't make out what he was saying through the closed door, but I was sure he wasn't telling me what a wonderful person I was.

Claire was way past her feeding time and she was ravenous. She had been routing the whole time I held her. My painfully full breasts told me I had waited too long. We lay down on my bed, and she was finally able to eat. The only sound in the room was her sucking and swallowing. All the noise from downstairs had stopped and now my mind was running a hundred miles an hour and my tears we slowly trickling down my face. Too many emotions were going through me to try to figure out which one was making me cry.

I felt guilty. I behaved superior to Mike and I wasn't. I had done the same thing, I had slept with someone else. The baby that was feeding from me was what I took away from my one night stand. I was no different than Mike. Although he had been doing it for over a year, I felt what I had done was worse. The length of his affair was nothing compared to the fact that I brought a child into this world that belonged to another man. I let him believe Claire was his all this time.

I was angry with him and her throwing her two cents in about what Mike was entitled to didn't help. Of course, had Claire been his daughter, they would have been absolutely correct, but she wasn't. When Mike told me he would fight for her, he set off a protective fury I had never felt before. I shouldn't have told Mike he wasn't her father that way, but I didn't want him anywhere near her. After finding him and Jessica together and learning how long he had been betraying me, I didn't want him to be a part of Claire's life like I had originally planned.

_What a difference half a day makes. What is it they say about the best laid plans? _

Claire wiggling brought me out of my thoughts long enough to roll over and set her up on my other breast. She was starting to slow down, and I knew she'd be asleep before that side was empty.

My emotions wouldn't give me a moment to rest and my tears came a little faster. I knew I would be upset that my marriage had fallen apart, but I was sad that we had hurt each other so completely. We were happy before, but I don't think we were truly in love. The last year and a half had taken it's toll on us. If we had really loved one another, we would have never let it the issues beat us.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I called softly over my shoulder since Claire had fallen asleep, and my back was to the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still nursing. I didn't see you in the nursery, so I thought you were done." Edward's voice carried from behind me.

I knew he couldn't see anything, so I put my head back on the pillow and put my boob away before I sat up. I wiped my face dry and turned around.

"It's alright. I couldn't sit in that chair with Claire after…_they _were in it. I'm going to need some help burning that chair." I shuddered at the thought of feeding my daughter in that chair.

"You can count me in." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you had to see that. That was what I wanted to talk to you about. Had I known who you were, I would have come to you sooner."

"It's not your fault. I appreciate you wanting to tell me the truth." That reminded me of everything that I still had to tell him. I was really nervous now that he wouldn't want us. I reached over to put a pillow behind Claire. She was sleeping peacefully, and I couldn't help but smile at her sweet face. I ran my finger tip down her cheek and she smiled a little.

"She is so beautiful. Just like her mom." Edward was right behind me. He was so close that I could feel his heat all over my back.

"That's funny, I think she looks like her dad," I said as I watched our daughter sleep.

"Isabella?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to offend you, and you can tell me to shut up and get out if I do, but if Mike isn't her dad..." He didn't finish sentence, but I knew what he wanted to know. Who was Claire's dad?

This was it. I wanted to do this differently, but he was pretty much asking me and I didn't want to lie to him. I was going to have to tell him now. I took his hand and pulled him to the other side of the bed. "Sit."

I sat on the bed, facing him with one foot on the floor and my other leg bent on the bed. I rubbed my hands over my thighs and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I could feel him watching me but, he didn't say a word. He was giving me the time I needed. We finally locked eyes, his green with my brown and a calm settled over me. This was the right, I hoped after the words left my mouth he would stay.

"Edward, she is yours. Ours."

I saw him swallow and the rise and fall of his chest picked up pace.

"Mine? She is mine? I'm her dad?" His eyes left mine and slowly trailed along the bed to our sleeping baby.

"Yes, you're her daddy. I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to find you to tell you."

His hand was scooting towards Claire. He looked a little scared to touch her…like maybe she wasn't real or she would disappear.

"It's ok, you can touch her. She won't wake up; she's a heavy sleeper." I smiled gently.

His hand finally reached her socked feet, and he rubbed her tiny toes with his index finger. I heard him exhale and saw a smile start to form on his lips.

"Do you want to hold her?"

His head snapped to me, and he looked terrified. "I- I…I don't know how to. N-no, no I'll break her."

I didn't mean to giggle, but it was such a cute thing to see this grown man over six foot tall, who could run an entire division of an architectural firm, be turned into a bumbling mess at the thought of holding an eight pound baby.

"You won't break her. She's a lot stronger than she looks, and I can show you how to hold her. Alright?"

His eyes were wide and his brows were almost lost in his ruffled hair but he slowly nodded.

"Okay."

I walked back over to the side of the bed where Claire was sleeping, and I picked her up. She pulled her legs up, tucking them between us as I carried her over to Edward. He didn't take his eyes off us.

"Hold your arms like mine." I shifted her so she was cradled in my arms. He did as he was told and I slowly lowered Claire into his arms for the first time.

"Her head will be supported by the bend in your arm. Wrap your other arm around her back in case she starts to wiggle. Like this." I adjusted his arms a little so he could get more comfortable, but he was still nervous and a little rigid.

I stepped back to give them a moment to spend with her. I couldn't hold back the tears as watched him taking everything about her in. He relaxed enough where he brought his hand away from her back, and touched her wherever he could. He used the back of his fingers to caress her cheek. He held her foot between his index finger and thumb. He gently cupped her head and brushed her hair forward. He put her hand in the palm of his. Her hand was tiny compared to his. Finally, he talked to her.

"Hi beautiful girl, I'm your dad," he spoke so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"I'm not sure how to do this. You are going to have to work with me until I figure this out, but I want us to figure it out together," he said a little louder, looking up to me. I smiled through my tears and nodded.

**AN: **

**I don't know how many of you are still with me after that super long wait for this chapter. I'm sorry for that. RL decided to hand me a few things that threw me for a loop, and then landed me in surgery, but I'm back. Thank you to those of you who are still here.**

**A lot happened in this chapter, but we are finally rid of Mike! Woohoo . Edward found Bella and he said he want to stay with her. That's a good thing. Next chapter is the big talk.**

**Big thank you goes to TroubleFollows1017 for cleaning this up. I also want to thank all my FB girls who turned up the pressure. **


End file.
